Majutso no Hime
by Galadan
Summary: AU. Natsuki is a modern ninja, Shizuru is a powerful warrior-sorceress, Nao is a rich heiress distanced from her father. The three women will be trapped in a mortal revenge plan and Natsuki will be in the middle of the two of them. Shizuru-Natsuki-Nao.
1. Chapter 1

AN-2011: While re-reading this story I remember how much I like it. I am sorry I left it hanging up for so long. I am retaking it story now for continuing it to the end. I have reviewed, adjusted and corrected this and the previously published chapters.

Story Summary:

_Natsuki Kuga is a modern errant warrior. Warriors like her were called Ronin or Ninja during centuries. She left Japan for start a new life but a dark secret will follow her no matter where she goes. She will be hunted by a dark and powerful sorceress and warrior, a miko named Shizuru who became the ultimate weapon of a revenge that involves both Natsuki and the heiress of the most powerful Japanese corporation: Nao Yuuki. Natsuki will be trapped in the middle of two forces, two women and two destinies: life or death._

Original AN: This idea came to my mind while I was studying grammar for my first fic and decided to write it so I won't forget it. As I kept writing, more and more ideas showed up, so here we are. Any similarity with Eric Van Lustbader's books, The Ninja and Miko, well, maybe is not a coincidence. They were my first favorite books when I was a kid. I haven't read them again in years so let's see how it goes.

This story will have 21 chapters. One for each line of what I have called "the ronin prayer", you will find it at the start of each chapter and you will have it complete by the end of the story. This is an AU story on the Hime-verse and may have some "invited" characters from other series.

Mostly focus on Natsuki, Shizuru and Nao. If you want to know who will win Natsuki, you will have to keep reading to the end. Be aware this story might not be exactly canon on the characters.

WARNING: Rated M for explicit violence and mature content between two females. If you don't like or you aren't at least 18, please don't read it. (Or don't complain for it! You can complain for other reasons.)

Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime characters. All trademarks belong to his rightful owners.

**

* * *

Majutso No Hime** by Galadan

**Chapter 01.**

"**I have no parents; I make the heavens and the earth my parents."**

**Vancouver Great Metro Area, University Coastal Area.**

"Duran! Hey, Duran, come here!" Whistling, Natsuki Kuga, called for her friend, who right now was getting her into some troubles, busty troubles. _"Damn dog!"_

The beach was mostly deserted at that time of the day with the exception of few loners; Natsuki preferred to have her walking at that time and not when it was crowded. But just then, Duran chose to throw himself in a wild playing with a busty but nice redhead. It wasn't unusual for the big and hyperactive Alaskan malamute wanting to play all time but was rather unusual for him to be that friendly with strangers.

"Hey buddy! Stop it! I can see you. Good dog." The busty redhead was trying to hold him while Duran was jumping against her or standing on his back paws trying to smell... her breasts. "HEY!...Bad dog! Bad…dog."

Natsuki finally made her way to them and holding Duran by his collar locking him with the strap she shouldn't have removed on the first place. She settled him down. "Calm down Duran." And looking at the woman she tried to apologize not really having time of it.

"Oh, I am very..."

"Hey, you idiot! Take that furry flea bag of yours away of my friend!" Another redhead was approaching them followed by a young and tall dark haired girl. The one yelling on her was slender and even with the morning cold breeze, she was only wearing a pair of fitting exercise shorts and long sleeves top. From Natsuki's point of view, she looked great but no matter how cute, nobody called Duran a flea bag and her, an idiot.

"Hey, I was apologizing before you interrupt so rudely and you´d better don't call us like that." Natsuki replied calmly and coldly now with Duran already controlled on her hand. She was standing confidently almost arrogantly, with her deep green eyes fixed on the other woman eyes, which were also green but slightly lighter than hers. She was not trying to be defiant, that attitude was part of her as breathing, her training so impregnate on her that she wasn't conscious of the strength and power that her well trained body showed. The "offended" woman didn't take lightly.

"And you don't speak me like that." The other replied sustaining Natsuki´s gaze, standing in front of her with openly defiant attitude.

"Please, Nao, nothing happened. The puppy just wanted to play a bit." The busty one said smiling and trying to avoid a confrontation with her wild friend.

"If that monster is a puppy I am a damn super star, come on Mai!" The girl called Nao was now standing with her arms crossed over her chest looking at her friend but also very aware of the beautiful green eyed woman standing confident in front of them. Nao had the chance to look her at the distance when she was running to get her dog and the dark haired woman moved like the wind, fluidly and with controlled movements even through the sand.

"Are you really OK, Mai?" The other dark haired girl finally spoke after looking carefully at Mai and after, looking Natsuki in detail.

"Yes Mikoto! I told you guys, it's nothing, please don't bother this poor girl." Mai said still smiling, praying for the embarrassing moment to end .

Natsuki didn't like to be called "poor girl" but hid well, her face not moving a muscle. Damn dog. Duran was now sat breathing with his tongue out like if nothing of this was his fault at all.

"Please, I apologize for my dog behavior, I don't know what happened. He is not like that." Natsuki said at last, just wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Oh, no problem at all. I have an idea of what could have happened. Mikoto and I have several cats and maybe he smelled their different scents and was just curious." Mai offered. She liked this serious girl and decided to be friendly with her on her own. "Tokiha Mai, very nice to meet you...?" She left the phrase unfinished, with a questioning look towards Natsuki and extending her hand.

"Kuga. Kuga Natsuki."

"Great Kuga-san." Mai said all excited, shaking Natsuki´s hand. "Please, meet with friends, Minagi Mikoto, she is my best friend and room mate." Pushing Mikoto towards Natsuki for the proper handshaking; then she proceeded to pull Nao that was still standing looking by other side and still with sullen gesture.

"Come here..." Mai whispered pulling harder, "and she is Yuuki Nao. She is also a good friend from college and is not as nasty as she pretends." After handshaking with Mikoto, Natsuki and Nao only stared at each other until Natsuki finally extended her hand.

"Yuuki-san, I understand that maybe it was scaring to see a big dog jumping on your friend. I apologize for that but as you can see, he is a quiet dog. Maybe Tokiha-san is right and the smell got his curiosity. But please, don't call us like that again." Natsuki was serious and still had her hand extended waiting for the other woman.

Nao had to admit that the girl had nerve. She didn't shrink a bit in front of Nao's angry look and harsh words and _very_ few people could do that. Maybe her father was the only one able to do that with the same temple. Nao could see that this young woman was strong, fearless and with a strange aura of power emanating from her. Nao liked the way she looked back at her forthrightly, openly and even when her last sentence wasn't a threat, Nao felt deep in her guts that she didn't want to meet with this green eyed woman pissed off.

Conceding, Nao extended her hand shaking Natsuki's while saying seriously, "Ok, you are right Kuga-san." Natsuki was also aware that the woman was measuring her up and she was glad to avoid further arguments. This redhead wasn't as friendly as the one called Mai but Natsuki found Nao more attractive. A lot more.

"Great!" Mai yelled thrilled. She watched the duel Natsuki and Nao were having and felt relieved that everything was at ease now. "Let's drink something together to celebrate we meet then! That was the good thing of this, what do you say Kuga-san?"

"Well, I don't really have time right now but thanks, Tokiha-san." The last thing Natsuki wanted was fooling around with these women. She had far more important things to do. Like focus on her training at the Ryu and her classes as new teacher at the University. "It was nice to meet you all."

Mai didn't hide her face of disappointment and while Natsuki was walking away, she said, "I am sure we will meet around here, Kuga-san, and then we will do it, ok? Have a good day in the meantime!"

Natsuki only nodded saying goodbye to the others as well, her gaze taking a few more seconds on Nao before turning around and walking away with Duran at her side. She thought it was very unlikely that they will meet again.

A couple of hours later Natsuki walked into the training area of the Seimeiryoku No Ki Ryu wearing a black gi and ready for her first training class of the day.

"Good morning, Sensei." A tall and handsome young woman greeted Natsuki properly with the right and respectful tone deserved for the dojo but with a wide smile at her face. Natsuki, raised in a traditional Japanese home, found that behavior very unappropriated but it was no way with her partner at the dojo, she was just like that.

"Good morning, Chie-san," she answered, and then facing her students and taking her bokken, she stated, "Today, we will do kenjutsu. Let's see how you work on defense and attack. Let´s start on first position."

That was an advanced class; while Chie took care of the basic level she was reserved for the more advanced ones, so during the next two hours, she taught a new set of techniques to their students. All of them were sweaty and breathless by the end. Natsuki was not even slightly tousled after dueling with several of the students as part of the practice.

After the training, she remained some time her arranging things at the dojo before the closing. That was the first day they were closing early so her partner took advantage of that asking her, "So, what are you doing now, Natsuki? Aoi and I are going out for a coffee. Wanna join us?"

"You shouldn't be fooling around with a student Chie." Natsuki said glaring at Chie. "It's bad reputation for the Ryu."

"Natsuki," Chie said in serious whisper, and maybe that was the first time that Natsuki had seen her serious, "Don't tell anybody please, but maybe I am not fooling around with her."

That was a surprise for Natsuki. Her tall partner had a reputation as playgirl but it was true, Natsuki realized that since Chie started dating Aoi she had changed. Natsuki wondered then how it was, to be in love like that with someone.

Seeing Natsuki speechless after her confession, Chie said, "Come on; don't be sad, I will still love you too!"

"You are an idiot Chie."

"You should get a date too, Natsuki. How long you have been in the town, two years now? It's like time, don't you think?"

Natsuki's father was Canadian and her mother Japanese, she had both citizenship and that's why was relatively easy for her to move from Japan two years ago, looking for a new life. Getting a job was a bit more complicated. Ninjutsu was her life however she never thought she will end teaching it; so when the opportunity to start a Dojo in a partnership with Chie to showed up as a true possibility, she decided to stay. Chie also helped her to get an opportunity at the university as an expert in Asia cultures.

Life was good for her in this country but some days Natsuki found herself missing Japan deeply in her soul, in an almost painfully way.

But she couldn't go back. Maybe now she was settling down on a different country and moving on, she will be able to wake up some morning and feel in peace. Maybe someday.

"You know Chie? I think I would like a cup of coffee." Natsuki's face by saying that was the same as if she was telling Chie the time of the day, but after two years knowing her, Chie knew that was a big step ahead for Natsuki.

Almost jumping of excitement she grabbed Natsuki's arm and pulled with her, screaming to her girlfriend. "Great!... Aoi! Aoi! Guess who is coming with us!"

"Calm down, Chie. Dammit, you are worse than Duran!" Natsuki yelled at her blushing. Inside, she felt happy. Chie was a good friend and she owed her a lot. "It will be just a cup of coffee on my way the the University, ok?"

The three of them make their way out, with Chie and Aoi still teasing her. Maybe Chie was right and it was time for living normally for the first time in her life, away of violence and darkness.

Soon enough she will find that she was very wrong. Natsuki still didn't know it but her morning encounter was the start of a chain of events that was going to change her life, forever.

**Tokyo, Yokohama coast.**

The woman in her early forties was walking out of her office. She was the Executive VP of the most successful technology company in Japan and the world: Yuuki Technology Enterprises Inc. She had been working until late these days and almost no one was still around but her. Being a woman in a traditionally men environment demanded her more effort. It was amazing that after all those years; she still had to prove her value. Yuuki-san, the founder, CEO and owner of the company was a tough but fair man; however, some of the other executives were petty and misogynist. Working under Masamune Yuuki´s leadership as her mentor was the best part of her professional career; however the man will still have to make a lot of changes in his company if he wanted his daughter taking the lead of the business in the future. Aside of those cultural issues, Yuuki's relationship with his only daughter wasn't in the best terms since his wife's death in a tragic accident, three years ago. Sighing, lost in those thoughts, Hitomi Helene walked in the partially illuminated and elegant corridor when suddenly, she saw a dark figure standing ahead of her.

She stopped, surprised and trying to have a better look on the figure. No one should be there at that time. That was a restricted area. Strangely, the lights around were off with a suffocated pop.

"Who is there? What are you doing here at this time?" She asked with authority.

The figure in the dark didn't move or speak, so Hitomi carefully walked closer to get a better look. From the distance, seemed to her that was a woman. The person was in fact a woman, a tall one, with long blond hair wearing a traditional red kimono.

"Answer right now. You are in a restricted area. Identify yourself or..." When she got closer, the woman raised her head and she could have a glance of who the woman was. Hitomi knew her and was very disconcerted to find her there and that late at night.

"You? Oh, I am very sorry, Fujiwara-sama, please have my apologies" Hitomi said doing a deep reverence, "I am really surprised to see you here." Hitomi wondered why the woman looked so weird and why she was not saying a word.

Slowly, the woman ahead moved slightly and Hitomi could see the shine of long black katana's sheath on her left hand.

"What?" Hitomi couldn't say any other word. The blond woman unsheathed her katana a bandy movement so fast that Hitomi only saw a blurred glint and then, the feeling of an ardency warm spreading at her chest. With two halting steps backward, she opened her mouth in a silent scream realizing that the woman in front of her had cut sidelong through her chest.

As the pain grew at the wound, Hitomi fell on her knees, loosing her briefcase and raising her right hand to her chest. When she was trying to raise her left one as well, a second swiftly slice of the katana, cut her hand cleanly by the wrist.

Now Hitomi was screaming and a puddle of blood was growing around her. Panting with pain, hundreds of thoughts boiled in her mind. She couldn't understand what was happening or why. Maybe she fell asleep at her desk and this was a nightmare. She had to wake up. Humped, Hitomi felt the sharped tip of the katana in her throat forcing her gently to raise her head. After a quick look at the red eyes of the woman in front of her, the terror grew in her.

Hitomi realized it wasn't a nightmare but she was facing a demon; she realized with a deep certainty that she was going to die, hopeless and painfully. The red eyes of her killer were emotionless, empty.

No one was there to hear her screaming while the katana fell down four more times.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-2011: Republished chapter. Corrected and edited.

I want to thank Rile E. Coyote the suggestion about the name and the help with the Japanese. You were very kind. Thanks to you and everybody else for reading.

WARNING: Rated M for violence and mature content between two females. If you don't like or you aren't at least 18, please don't read it. (Or don't complain for it!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime characters. All trademarks belong to his rightful owners.

**

* * *

Majutso No Hime** by Galadan

**Chapter 02.**

"**I have no home; I make **_**saika tanden **_**my home."**

**Vancouver Great Metro Area.**

Natsuki left her Ducati parked closer to the faculty building where she was assigned as new assistant teacher for Asian Cultures Studies. She was motivated on her new job and really looked forward to work with the senior researcher on charge of that professorship. Entering the office they shared, she greeted the tall and handsome man.

"Good morning, Reito-san."

"Good morning, Natsuki-san." Reito Kanzaki was one of the most beloved teachers at the U; he was handsome, charming and interesting. His classes were always full and since Natsuki was working together with him, she became a new factor of interest. A lot of guys and gals were very interested in the new and young green eyed teacher. She was mysterious and beautiful. The animal grace in her movements as well as her athletic body were enough reason to have a horde behind her, but in addition, Natsuki was unapproachable and that only encouraged her fans to try harder.

The only ones who really could approach her were Mai and Mikoto. Mai was too reckless or maybe she didn't care at all about Natsuki's coldness and Mikoto was always behind the busty redhead. Mai and Mikoto were doing a postgraduate curse at the U and when they first met Natsuki at the same campus, Mai literally jumped in surprise and ran to meet her, squealing. Since that day, Mai did her best effort to get closer of an unwilling Natsuki and spend some time with her anytime they met.

After that much insistence, more than a month after their first meeting at the beach, Natsuki finally accepted Mai invitations and friendship attempts. At first, Natsuki thought the redhead had other motivations towards her but after a while; she realized that despite the reason, Mai was truly being friendly with her. Since she arrived to Canada, Chie had been her only friend and it was nice to develop a new relationship with someone. Mai had in fact, other interests towards her but not exactly the same that Natsuki was thinking.

"Hey! Natsuki, here we are!" Mai almost yelled, waving her hand to lead Natsuki to their position, as if Natsuki needed it to find them. She knew exactly were they were sited even before having them on sight. But it was no point in trying to explain it.

Approaching the table, Natsuki was purposely oblivious of the slyly and not so slyly gazes of the other students and teachers at the cafeteria at her, or at least, she pretended it very well.

"How are you doing today, Natsuki?" Mai greeted her more properly now she was sited with them. Mikoto was eating some ramen and only nodded at her, as usual.

"I am doing fine Mai, thanks. Reito and I are working with the upcoming examinations. Nothing really exciting, you know. What about you guys?" Natsuki was always not only the proper Japanese but the proper _Japanese Warrior_. Always contented, always with her emotions firmly hold, always in position. She had been trained too well by her family and her sensei at the Ryu.

Mai looked at her with thoroughness. It wasn't hard to read through Natsuki…It was just impossible.

"Mmmmm, Natsuki, I can't believe a young woman like you is having this ascetic kind of life. Come on, you need to leave out more." Mai said laying her elbows at the table and resting her chin at her hands. She looked like a little kid trying to convince her friend to do some escapade.

Before Natsuki could reply anything, Mai made her move. "Let's go out tonight, tomorrow is Saturday and you don't need to wake up early."

"I wake up early everyday, Mai. No matter the day of the week. I spend time with Duran in the morning and I also have to go to the dojo." Natsuki said seriously.

"Everyday!" Mai and Mikoto asked at the same time with the same surprised tone.

"You guys can yell it out louder so the whole University can hear about, thank you." Natsuki glared at them, but neither one of them cared that much. Maybe that was the reason Natsuki finally let them approach her. Those two seemed authentically offering friendship and comradeship.

"Ok, I am sorry about that Natsuki… But please, come with us tonight. Our friend Nao will have a presentation and I bet that you will like it." Mai said trying to convince her.

"Yes! Natsuki will like it, A LOT. Nao-san is a great dancer, come on, come with us!" Mikoto added even more enthusiastically than Mai, focusing on something else than the food for a moment. She was a very tall and good looking young woman that behaved like a kid but for what Natsuki knew she was a terrific postgraduate student. Mai was doing a postgraduate in Graphic Design while Mikoto took her postgraduate in Computing Sciences. It was kind a combination but Natsuki liked the young women that way, so she risked asking.

"Your friend… Nao?" Natsuki remembered the unpleasant and coarse redhead that completed the trio that morning at the beach quite well, but she pretended she didn't to bring out more information about Mai´s friend without directly asking.

"Yes, Natsuki… I am sure you remember Nao from the beach the other day! She is a professional dancer and today is the opening season of her dancing company with a brand new play! She will have her first main role and we want to be there to support her. I am sure she will like to have all the support we can give." Mai said with enthusiasm. "We can have diner after the presentation to celebrate."

Natsuki considered it during a while, remembering Chie's recommendations from previous days. That Nao was a cute girl and maybe was not a bad idea just go out and have some fresh air, take it lighter.

"Come on! Trust me Natsuki, she is not that bad." Mai was pleading with puppy eyes.

After a couple of minutes weighting the possibilities and expectations with inscrutable face, Natsuki conceded. "Ok, I will go with you guys."

"Great Natsuki-san!"

"Bravo, Natsuki!" Mai and Mikoto yelled again with excitement, getting everybody's attention on them again.

**Kanagawa, South of Yokohama and Tokyo Metro Area. **

She was taking a hot, relaxing bath. Her small place was well hidden by the forest and the hills; the house was her little refugee and her sanctuary. Close enough of Yokohama but far away enough to spend time completely alone. Nobody knew it but her. It was the little reward she allowed to herself.

She had to be strong and purposeful and her only purpose in life was revenge. She was the fire demon of revenge that was unleashed against her master's enemies. She had no life but her purpose. Despite knowing and believing that fact, sometimes the small butterfly of life flapped lightly inside her. Those days her eyes weren't empty. Those days she needed to fulfill her eyes and refresh her soul with the green of the woods surrounding her refugee. Those days her hearth was eager of something more than blood, pain and darkness but she didn't have a name for that need. Her master taught everything to her but that.

She opened her red eyes to absorb her surrounding one more time. The next step of her purpose was starting tonight so maybe she wouldn't be able to come back in a while. Closing her red eyes again and breathing deep, she moved, standing up with one fluid and continuous, effortless movement. It was the slow and deadly movement of a serpent in the water. The hot water was wringing over her ivory skin, her perfect body steaming with the temperature change. Stepping out of the traditional wood tub she walked out of the private room, not bothering in covering her nakedness, passing the opened sliding door and heading out the beautiful Japanese garden she dearly built with the same dangerous hands that killed Hitomi Helene a month ago. With every movement, the tattoo covering her back moved as with own life. A very detailed dark purple hydra with six terrible heads was living in her back as a silent mark of what she was. The six long necks waved on an intricate design that only an experimented tattoo sensei could have done. Two of the necks, undulating symmetrically over the skin of her hips, crossed her groins with the terrible heads getting hide at her upper inner thighs and ending at her most private place. It was a master piece of art. And also, a deadly one, no one could see it and live. Only the person, the one who made it for her, lived beyond. That was the sign of the sorceress.

Shizuru stood there until the water was dried of her skin, enjoying the smell of the woods, the breeze and sight of the green. After a while she walked inside the house to get dressed and to get her katana.

**Vancouver, University Area.**

"Congratulations, Nao-san! Your presentation was great!" Mikoto and Mai were effusively greeting and congratulating both at the same time. Natsuki remained a little bit behind them silently admiring the redhead who was a bit overwhelmed by her friends. Nao did it really well that night, Natsuki had to admit. She was graceful but strong, her performance had its own temper and she was completely keeled over the role.

While smiling and talking with Mai, Mikoto and the other people around her, congratulating her, Nao was giving sneaky gazes to the dark haired woman waiting calmly behind Mai. Natsuki was admiring Nao discretely but she wasn't hiding it.

Mai's plan was bringing the two of them to meet again in more… pleasant circumstances than the first time. During the whole month she was meeting and convincing Natsuki to get out with them, she kept telling Nao about their encounters with the young teacher and despite Nao's evident indifference, Mai was sure her friend found Natsuki attractive since that first day at the beach. Nao that bitchy only with those she liked, somehow. Mai knew it was long time ago since Nao's last date. After her mother´s death, Nao had become even more harsh and unapproachable. More than she used to be. They knew each other since childhood and after Mai got to know Natsuki better, she had the hunch that the serious and collected dark haired woman could be good for her friend. Well, that they could be good for each other, by the way. Mai was like that, always taking care of everybody.

"Hey, Natsuki come closer. Aren't you saying something to Nao?" Mai said pulling Natsuki closer grabbing her from the arm. "Wow, there is some muscle here, Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki blushed slightly at Mai's comment so when she talked to Nao, she had a blushed look, her deep green eyes brilliant and despite her confident attitude; her voice came out deep and husky. "Congratulations, Yuuki-san. Your performance was inspired and passionate. Thank you for that."

Nao felt her knees weaken at sigh and at the compliment. Everybody congratulated her but only Natsuki thanked her and somewhat, that made her feel more…happy than with any other of the congratulations. _"My God, I must be very tired."_ She thought to herself trying to explain the light head and the increased hearth beat.

"Thanks for coming Kuga-san." She answered to Natsuki with both of them staring at each other.

Seeing her plan moving ahead fluidly, Mai hurried Nao, "Get ready Nao, we have to celebrate your success! I have reserved on the best restaurant."

The best restaurant for Mai was owned by some of her friends, of course. The food was good but the ambiance was the best of everything. They got several tables since other people of Nao's dancing company joined them; however Mai managed expertly to end up with Mikoto, Nao and Natsuki in one table. After a while talking and laughing, Mai left the two of them alone, pulling Mikoto with her to chat with the others and giving the two young women some space.

"So, Kuga…how are you doing with Mai and Mikoto?" Nao asked once they were alone, very conscious of an odd feeling at her stomach every time their eyes met, trying very hard to ignore it talking.

"They are nice, each one at their own style. I have learned to enjoy their company." Natsuki said looking at the brilliant eyes of her companion. Mai's friend's restaurant had an open terrace with trees, oil lamps nicely distributed among the tables and small candles on the tables as the only illumination, creating a cozy and intimate ambiance.

"Talking about friends, where is your fluffy friend?" Nao asked laying her elbows on the table and nearing her body to the table.

"Is he no longer a flea bag for you?" Natsuki teased at her.

Nao almost blushed at that but recovered fast to answer. "Oh, I am sure that you already washed him very thoroughly with anti-flea shampoo."

The grin was evident in both of faces and after a short while, they were both laughing releasing the tension but also acknowledging it. Green meeting green, after few seconds, Natsuki let her eyes travel slowly over Nao from the green eyes, her slightly open mouth, the curve of the neck, taking several seconds more on the small breasts and up again to the eyes. Nao felt almost touched by the intensity of the gaze.

"Enjoying the view, Kuga?" She asked with her voice two tones deeper than before.

"Certainly," was Natsuki's only answer sustaining Nao's gaze. It was long ago since she felt attracted by someone or she felt the need of intimacy.

"Would you like to say hello to Duran?" Natsuki asked calmly, not moving a muscle but with passion underneath the question.

"I guess that would be nice… for Duran, I mean." Nao answered holding her breathe_. "Hell, she is asking you to go to her place, idiot! Why did you accept that easily?"_

"I have my bike outside." Natsuki said, moving to stand up.

"Your bike? I thought you had a car." Nao said almost frightened. Unsure about what was most scaring; riding a bike with a stranger or the perspective of having that stranger's body in her arms. Mainly with the body that stranger had.

"Oh, I had a car. A Jeep Wrangler, but I only use it with Duran. My vehicle is my Ducati. Come on; don't tell me you are afraid of it, Yuuki. You will like it." Natsuki said grinning evilly. _"Think better the next time you want to call Duran a flea bag"._

Nao was caught; she didn't really have a good reason to deny, so she finally stood up asking, "Should we advise Mai and Mikoto?"

"Should we?" Natsuki asked calmly and as Nao hesitated, Natsuki extended her hand grabbing Nao's, walking across the tables without saying a word to anyone. It was a strange feeling for Nao but she accepted. The view of the two young and beautiful smiling young women walking on the subdued illumination was breathtaking. When they were finally at Natsuki's ducati, Nao held her breath. Natsuki's bike was imposing, big and in dark deep blue.

"Are you sure you can drive that?" Nao asked with her heart beating faster.

Natsuki only laughed and mounted; taking the extra helmet she always had with her, she handed it to Nao. Chie was the only one who ever have ridden with her but now it proved to be helpful.

Just few seconds before Nao could put it in, Mai showed up at the restaurant entrance almost running, followed by Mikoto.

"Hey you guys, where are you going without telling us?" She was surprised to see Nao with Natsuki, for a moment she tough the two of them had an argument or something but now, she was not sure. She didn't know but her plan was going better than she expected. If fact, it was no longer her plan.

"Nao-san will go with me to say Duran hello," was Natsuki only answer and Nao felt that she was blushing under Mai's surprised gaze.

"That's great; can we go with you guys? I would like to see Duran too!" Mikoto said enthusiastically and Mai turned to see her tall friend almost wanting to hit her.

"Mikoto!...We can't go!"

"Why?" the alluded asked truly intrigued.

"Because… because we haven't finish our project and we had to speak of it Monday on class," pulling Mikoto's arm she moved to get into the restaurant again but she was unable to move her friend a single inch.

"Wait Mai, are you saying that we will let Nao-san alone with Natsuki-san?" Mikoto said frowning and looking seriously at Natsuki.

Natsuki was very amused but Mai and Nao were but blushing as caught in the middle of something embarrassing.

"Don't worry, Mikoto-san. I promise I will take care of Nao-san. It will be only a short ride and I will take her to her place safely." Natsuki assured to the tall young woman since she noticed how important Nao was for her. Natsuki and Mikoto stared at each other during few seconds. Mikoto liked Natsuki but adored Nao and she was naive but not idiot. Natsuki looked serious enough about what she was saying.

"And you will take care of her well?" the frown in Mikoto´s face was a bit threatening but Natsuki didn't take it personally.

"I will."

"Ok." Mikoto conceded. "See you tomorrow then, guys?"

Then it was Natsuki's turn to offer something in return.

"Yes, why don't you guys stop by the dojo tomorrow? One Saturday at month we have an open house. It's my partner's idea about disseminate Japanese culture through martial arts. We demonstrate techniques, explain them and tell some of the history. I think you will like it."

Mikoto but mostly Mai were speechless. That had been the longest sentence coming from Natsuki that they have heard since they met.

"Yes… that sounds like a plan, then." Mai said cheerfully, her plan was going even better than she expected.

They made the final agreements for the next day and then, Mai was finally able to drag Mikoto into the restaurant again and let the others go.

Alone again, Natsuki looked at Nao who hadn't spoke in the whole time and waited.

"Shall we go?" Natsuki said putting her helmet on and getting ready to have Nao on her back.

The redhead eased her mind thinking that she had gone too far to say no right now, so she steeled herself, put the helmet on and mounted on Natsuki's back.

"Have you done this before?" Natsuki asked, thinking just after that her question might have two edges. It will be interesting to see which one Nao will choose to answer.

"No…I haven't. I have never mounted on a bike …or accepted to go with a stranger at her place that easily, if that's what you are asking Kuga."

Natsuki smiled under the helmet, "Hold on strong, Yuuki."

When Natsuki powered up the Ducati, Nao felt a shiver running at her back and instinctively pull herself closer to Natsuki's body, strengthening her hold on her waist.

"That's fine, keep it that way and enjoy the ride." Natsuki said literally taking off.

It was a short ride to her place from there so Natsuki took the long way using the shoreline road, keeping the speed it not too fast as for frighten her passenger but enough to be consider a good first experience.

Natsuki had a nice house at the beach, small and modest but beautifully built. Nao was surprised when they took the cul-de-sac to Natsuki's main entrance. A professor at the University may not have enough money to buy a house like this one.

"So what do you think of the ride?" Natsuki asked removing her helmet and extending her hand to take Nao´s. She took care of both items and waved Nao to get into the house.

"Well, I have to admit that it was nice Kuga. You are a good driver. Do you do it faster when you are alone?"

Natsuki looked back at her a bit surprised. "Yes, I do it faster."

"Uhmmm, I suppose I have to thank you for be considered with me. I knew that deep there you were kind and gentle under that rough exterior." Nao said grinning.

"I was not being kind! I was just being careful." Natsuki protested blushing a bit but they didn't have much time to keep on the teasing and counter teasing because as soon as she opened the door, Duran jumped up waving his tail, greeting Natsuki and then focusing his happiness in greeting Nao.

"Take it easy pal." Nao said and for Natsuki´s surprise, her guest was patting Duran's head gently, cherishing him behind the ears and letting her hands run over his smooth fur, smiling. Natsuki was staring at her thinking that she should smile that way more frequently, she looked younger and definitely, beautiful. Natsuki could not help herself but look at Nao's butt while she inclined to pat Duran again.

"Did you lose something Kuga?" Nao said straightening and driving Natsuki to make eye contact with her again.

Natsuki was caught with the hands on. Or the eyes, for that matter, but still managed to answer steadily.

"Not yet." Natsuki smiled, "Come on with me Yuuki, I want to show you something."

While walking inside Natsuki's house Nao took time to admire the minimalist, very Japanese furniture and design. Natsuki's taste was sober and discreet. The house had an interesting modern design inspired on the traditional Japanese house, with a spacious living room with very few pieces of furniture in polished wood, mostly Japanese tables strategically located with lamps and without inner walls, just partial wood and paper panels as divisions.

What caught Nao's well educated eye was the absence of adornments. Natsuki only had a few calligraphy prints, that looked old and original, and weapons. Nao´s eyes were got almost immediately by a special set of swords on top of a table, getting closer to them; she slid her finger very carefully and smoothly on the brilliant sheath. She wasn't an expert but being raised in a Japanese wealthy family gave her an extended cultural background.

Raising her head to meet Natsuki's eyes she pointed, "These daishō are originals."

"Yes, they are. Nao-san please meet "Ginsei no Ookami", my long sword. Together, the two of them are known as "Shinu Ookami" since a couple of centuries ago. My father gave them to me as a present when I started my formal Ninjutsu training in Japan." Natsuki said formally as if she was introducing a beloved and respected friend.

"Wolves, uh." Nao was feeling more and more intrigued by this woman. She didn't seem to be concerned to have her, a stranger at her house. She looked confident and calm. They were clearly attracted for each other but she wasn't trying to impress her or to get into her panties as soon as possible. Natsuki was just being her.

Natsuki by her own felt surprised that Nao actually knew enough about katanas to not make stupid questions or to try to remove them from the case.

"They are beautiful Kuga and your place too."

"Thank you very much, Nao-san. Come on; let's go outside, to the back yard."

During the short walk to the back yard, they passed the bedroom space and Nao could not avoid taking a glimpse at room and the big bed on the penumbra. Walking behind Natsuki, Nao had all the freedom to admire her host's well shaped figure, the sharp angles of her shoulders, her slender but well defined back; she could imagine herself perfectly sliding her fingers on that back.

Outside, Nao got an outstanding view of the sea. Natsuki had chosen that place more for the view than any other thing. Taking Nao's hand, she pulled the redhead gently to walk with her. Nao open her mouth to say something but a sudden bump at her butt, more specifically between her buttocks make her jump and literally, fall into Natsuki's arms.

"Hey, you! Kuga you shall teach Duran that he can't do that," and pointing Duran at the snout, "Bad dog, touching people's butt like that is VERY bad manners."

Still holding Nao close to her body, Natsuki teased her, "Well, I can't say I don't understand him. Maybe I will do the same to you…if I was in his place, of course."

Now was Nao's turn to blush. Natsuki was taller than her and her holding was firm but gentle. They locked gazes; Nao looked puzzled as if confronting opposite feelings between Natsuki's arms but wasn't really trying to get apart.

Natsuki didn't want to ruin a nice evening rushing anything, so she didn't try to go further and just raised a hand to slide a finger on Nao's cheek very gently; then she took the redhead's hand and pulled her to the shoreline for a walk.

Nao almost regretted being released but after a while she felt more comfortable and internally, felt grateful that Natsuki was taking the things with slow pace. For the first time in months, in years maybe, Nao felt really attracted by someone.

They spend almost an hour walking at sand with Duran, just watching the sky and the sea, talking, teasing and flirting at each other every now and then, just enjoying each other company without expecting anything. It was refreshing for both of them.

Despite she enjoyed the ride at the bike; Nao convinced Natsuki to give her ride back home at the Wrangler taking Duran with them. So, a very happy Duran was standing at the back of the Jeep, with his big head in the middle of the front seats. Nao laughed all the way to her place while they talked and found she was content watching the regularly serious Natsuki smiling too.

When Natsuki parked in front of Nao's building in a pretty nice area of Vancouver, she wondered how a dancer could afford an apartment like that in that area of the city. A tense silence was floating between them, Natsuki knew Nao will not ask her to get in but Nao seemed to be conflicted again so Natsuki decided to help her a bit.

"Thank you for a very pleasant evening, Yuuki-san. Your performance was great and well, it has been very long since I had visits at my place, having you was really…nice"

"It was a pleasant evening for me too, Kuga…and just call me Nao, would you?" Nao was still thinking if she should ask her to get in or something. She felt that just a handshake would be an understatement of what they both know were feeling.

Blushing, she looked deep into Natsuki's eyes trying to make a decision but again, Natsuki did it for her. Cherishing Nao's cheek gently she said, "Keep it for our first date."

"Keep what, Kuga?"

"The kiss," Natsuki said smiling and blushing as well despite her confident attitude.

"So, you are so sure I am going to kiss you?" Nao grinned but felt an odd feeling at her stomach by knowing that Natsuki wanted the same as her.

"I am sure I am going to kiss you." Natsuki said smiling. The tension was gone now and they were in a playful mood. Good. She will be ready for that date. Nao didn't deny that they will be having one.

"Watch out Kuga, even if you are a deadly warrior I know how to stop harriers". Saying an enthusiast goodbye to Duran messing his fur with on hand, Nao kissed her other hand's finger and put it in Natsuki's cheek quickly and then left the car.

On her way to her building entrance, she turned to say sensually, "Be good kids until tomorrow, will you?" and then getting in, smiling all the way to her apartment.

"It seems that I will have my first date in this country, my friend." Natsuki told Duran and smiled all the way back to her place.

About the same time, but more than 4,500 miles away in Tokyo, the general CEO of Yuuki Enterprises, Nao's father, Masamune Yuuki was getting the news that a second assassination had occurred in his corporate offices. Some executives had found the body of other executive VP with the same strange mutilations.

Despite the grievousness of the situation he glared severely at his young assistant, a slender young woman. He was having a late lunch at his penthouse with his fiance and having such details was very rude and inappropriate. He was very concerned; first it was Hitomi Helene and now, his VP of Operations and one of his best friends, Kenji Suzushiro. He can't let anybody but him to give that news to Kenji's only daughter and Masamune's protegee, Haruka. In addition, he had to keep to police and the press out of this at any price.

"Ara, ara, Yuuki-san, you are looking so concerned, maybe my presence is a nuisance for you?" The beautiful woman, elegantly dressed with a fine kimono, asked him.

"Of course no, my beautiful Shizuru. I apologize; I have some problems at the corporation. Unexpected and very unpleasant problems I should say. I have to give bad news to someone I care very much". Masamune said trying to compose his features for his fiancé's tranquility.

"Do you care about this person more than you care about me?" She asked innocently, looking hurt by the possibility.

"No, my dear, I don't care for anyone more than I care for you. Please don't worry with this. Everything will be fine. Let me set up some things with Yukino and I will be back with you for the rest of the day. We won't have more interruptions." Masamune stood up taking the beautiful woman hand, kissing it gently.

Once Masamune got out the dining room with Yukino, Shizuru relaxed back at her comfortable seat, thinking, _"It took them a while to find you Suzushiro-san. I trust I honored you properly as I did with Helene-san. "_

She sipped the hot green tea, regretting that they were not having a traditional tea ceremony. Yuuki-san had a very western behavior for some things. She could not wait to meet his young daughter. Nao was her name. She was one of the last ones on her list but they will meet inevitably, when the right time will come.

Closing her red eyes and relaxing her polite mask a bit, Shizuru allowed herself to think on the last item on her list; picturing the images she had memorized of her master's worst enemy: Kuga, Natsuki Kuga.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-2011: Republished chapter. Corrected and edited.

WARNING: Rated M for violence and mature content between two females. If you don't like or you aren't at least 18, please don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime characters. All trademarks belong to his rightful owners.

**

* * *

Majutso No Hime** by Galadan

**Chapter 03.**

"**III. I have no divine power; I make the honesty my divine power."**

**Vancouver Great Metro Area.**

She couldn't see anything in the middle of the darkness and the bamboo shafts, she should be able to see and to hear, but was blind and deaf; sweating profusely she knew she was losing terrain. She couldn't move as fast as him; she felt has if her limbs were stone made, the slightest movement costing her an eternity. She moved in circles trying to keep her balance, trying to block the attack she knew it was coming after her. His dark eyes were deep wells of hate when looked at her before his final strike; she felt the katana crossing her at sternum level.

Breathing heavily, Natsuki found herself sitting in her bed, sweating and trying to calm down, realizing she was at her home in Vancouver, several thousands of miles away from that place in Japan and living a new life. She knew that he was dead and that she won that final battle.

Only during the first days when she moved to Canada, she was having that nightmare. It stopped almost two years ago. _"Why is this ghost showing up again, just now that I felt like leaving out from whatever dead living I was? Damn it."_

Calmed now, she look for the time. Almost 4 am in the morning. _"That time, always that time."_ Maybe internally she wasn't ready to move ahead with her life but she will have to, no matter what.

She tried to sleep again with no success so decided to get up for a very early warming up before the presentation at the dojo. While she was getting ready, she remembered her unexpectedly pleasant encounter with Nao Yuuki and the promise waiting there for her feeling a little bit better.

**Tokyo Metro Area, Yuuki Enterprise Corporate Building at Yokohama. **

"Daitouryou-san, we have the information you requested." Masamune Yuuki's young assistant, Yukino Kikukawa said handing him the folder with the very important information he request about certain someone.

Just then, his beautiful fiance was announced by his secretary.

"Of course she can get in, immediately. Never let Fujiwara-san waiting, do you understand, Akane-san?"

Shizuru made her entrance to Masamune´s spacious office wearing elegant western clothes. She preferred the traditional and elegant kimonos and regularly Masamune agreed with it, but this time she was accompanying him to a social meeting with some Americans and he explicitly asked her to wear western clothes. _"I would certainly prefer to keep your beauty just for my eyes, my dear Shizuru but I appreciate that you accepted to join me for the diner,"_ was what he told her. But she knew better. He wanted to make ostentation, to show his trophy. She was his trophy and she was letting him to enjoy it…by now.

Her dress was an adjusted satin dark red dress that fitted well for her height and voluptuous body, the fine design and cut combining perfectly with her polite mask and perfect manners for an extraordinary elegant and classy result. Masamune was sure by looking at her "soon to be" wife that no other female at the party would be more stunning than her. He would send a powerful message to his American peers. Shizuru was the perfect fiance and will be the perfect wife.

"My dearest, you are a bit early. Please sit and relax. Kikukawa-san, please make sure Fujiwara-san is comfortable."

"Ara…Yuuki-san, what carelessness from me, I don't want to be a nuisance for you." Shizuru said playing with her prey, Yuuki-san always wanted to take care of every need she could have. In several ways, he was a good man. As good as any business man could be. If she could feel anything for any human being definitely would feel sympathy for him. Or pity.

"Oh, no my dear, please. It's my fault; I am having a very busy day but I should have finished before. I will be with you in a couple of minutes." He said a bit more anxiously. Shizuru had the power to break his usually steeled and cold behavior.

Sitting carefully at the couch she waved indicating at the young Yukino that she didn't need anything and waited. Masamune's next words filled up her heart with something close to happiness.

"So, you are 100% sure she is the one we are looking for, Kikukawa-san?"

Yes, Daitouryou-san. She is the very best and one of the most knowledgeable and respected sensei living outside Japan." Yukino avoided the other adjective she found very frequently in her references about this particular subject. Feared.

"Interesting. Kuga Natsuki. She is scarcely 25 years old, living since two years ago in Vancouver. Her record is impressive for someone so young but there isn't too much personal information here about her. My own daughter is 23 years old and is living in Vancouver too." Masamune recited with Yukino standing up by his side properly. Closing the thin folder, he ordered her assistant, "I will finish reviewing it later but I agree on a first glance. Please get me the usual information and make the arrangements, Kikukawa-san."

Internally, Shizuru felt almost exultant by hearing Masamune´s words but was careful enough to put the appropriate mask of disinterestedness and boredom; she also thought her age was almost the same than Kuga's but Masamune didn't questioned that when arranged everything to get married with her, or whit the woman he thought she was. _"Everything is going according to the plan. She will be here soon."_

That thought will give her empty days a sense of meaning.

**Vancouver, Great Metro Area.**

After the presentation at the dojo, Natsuki introduced her new friends to Chie and Aoi, whom made an instant click with Mai, so the six of them, including Mikoto and Nao, went together for Japanese food and stayed together until late afternoon just talking, knowing each other.

Chie felt very happy that her glum friend finally decided to leave out her personal shell; she didn´t miss detail at the way Natsuki and Nao were glancing at each other during the whole time. The redhead wasn't bad at all. When they were left alone in the table, Chie didn't waste a second to say,

"You have got a very nice prey, Natsuki-chan!"

"Chie…" Natsuki warned, glaring at her but Chie was immune to it and kept going. It was her privilege as the closest friend of the best and most deadly ninja living outside Japan.

"Come on, it's crystal clear that she likes you Natsuki! Have you asked her out?"

"Well… yes..." Natsuki answered almost blushing.

"Terrific! And when are you doing it?"

"I don't know, soon I guess, we haven't talked about it and…" Natsuki couldn't finish the sentence because she saw the group of women coming back to the table after a collective visit to the restroom. It was beyond her understanding why they have to go in group but Mai, Aoi and Nao were coming back chatting animatedly with Mai practically dragging Mikoto who made clear she didn't want to go to the restroom since the very first minute.

"Uhmmm, seems that you have been also the conversation theme for them too, Natsuki," Chie told Natsuki giving her a friendly kick under the table.

"What?"

"We will work on preparation for you date, don't worry. Nao-san will be CRAZY for you in no time." Chie whispered to Natsuki.

"Chie!" Natsuki said her blush increasing.

"What kind of dirty conversation are you guys having that Natsuki-san is all blushed, Chie Harada?" Aoi pointed out to her girlfriend.

"Nothing dirty at all, my dear. Just general thoughts, maybe it's a bit warm here." Chie said by alternatively looking at Nao and Natsuki.

That day they spend a bit more time chatting there and when it was time to leave, since Nao arrived with Mai and Mikoto, everyone managed to leave her alone with Natsuki for a ride home. It was Nao's second bike ride and it was more enjoyable this time. Sitting behind Natsuki and hold her firm waist closely felt more natural this time. Natsuki again chose the long way bordering the shoreline, when they arrived to Nao's apartment; she didn't ask Natsuki to go up with her but instead went for the higher bet.

"So Kuga, will you find your courage and ask me out for a date or will you keep fooling around?"

Natsuki, still at her bike with an elbow resting over her helmet blushed slightly, grinning at the redhead; it was something she wanted to do but hesitated the whole day about it.

"Errr…I was thinking…I mean, there is something I had wanted to do since I arrived to Vancouver and I…" It was harder than she thought.

Nao was very amused seeing Natsuki embarrassment. "Shoot it Kuga, it can't be that bad."

"Would you like to go to a hockey game with me next Saturday?" Natsuki asked her so suddenly, looking straight to Nao's eyes, which was caught in surprise by the sudden and somewhat anxious request mainly coming from someone so confident and reserved like Natsuki.

"_Wow, that's new. Everybody has asked me out for a very fancy diner, the ballet, or the opera. Hell, the last one was the most fashionable and expensive night club."_ Certainly this was the first time someone had asked her out for a hockey game. _"It seems that is something she really wants to do and not just because she wants to impress me."_

Nao thought a couple of seconds in silence and Natsuki was sure that she did screw up everything. _"Argggh, I should have asked Chie before asking her something so stupid! You are an idiot Natsuki."_

"Look Nao, I am sorry. Maybe it's not a good idea, I…"

"No, no…" Nao hurried to clarify, "It is perfect Kuga, and it sounds like fun. I would love to go to hockey with you next Saturday. I have never gone to a hockey game."

Natsuki was speechless. "Well… me neither."

Both of them laughed after a while and just before Natsuki put on her helmet again, Nao got closer and very slowly, planted a soft kiss in Natsuki's cheek and murmured at her ear causing little shudders on Natsuki's neck and back, "I will wait anxiously for the next weekend."

With that said she ran her hands across Natsuki's arm and walked away keeping her eyes on Natsuki´s until she was almost touching her building´s door. Natsuki stared at her smiling and then put her helmet and left. This time her smile lasted almost the whole week.

The next Saturday, they went to the GM Arena to watch the Vancouver Canucks in a game. Despite her regular controlled and very Japanese behavior, Natsuki let herself get infected by the general enthusiasm. She and Nao screamed and laughed a lot, Nao showed her how to whistle properly at referee, drank beer and eat hot dogs.

They left the arena feeling like kids after the fair. On their way to Natsuki's bike, still with a wide smile at her face Natsuki teased Nao, "I thought you never had been in a hockey game!"

"It's true, I never had Kuga!"

"How did you know how to whistle at the referee?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, I just know how to whistle. You won't believe it but my mother taught me. I was just following the regular mood," the redhead ended smiling. It was a long time ago since she didn't had a happy memory of her mother.

Now it was Nao's turn to ask Natsuki, "Why did you want to try the hockey Kuga?"

"Not sure, it is something so different to Japanese culture, all measured and controlled. I felt curious about the environment in the stadium and all the… western stuff. I lived in Japan all my life until two years ago so… I am glad that you came with me, I had a really nice time." They were already at the bike and facing each other, Nao could felt the tension increasing between them. She really liked Natsuki and this night she was not letting her go.

"Would you like to come to my apartment for a drink? It's still early… unless you have something else to do, of course." Nao said a bit teasingly, a bit nervous.

Natsuki felt the first bite of nervousness but also anticipation, _"Is she thinking about… that?"_

"A drink sounds fine." Natsuki said a bit embarrassed of her own thoughts.

"I have very good sake or maybe a cup of coffee if one beer was just too much for you, Kuga"

"Sake will be great, Yuuki." Natsuki said with a playful serious face while mounting.

Once they were at Nao's building, Natsuki was surprised to find that Nao´s apartment was the penthouse.

Nao's home was very spacious, with big windows from floor to ceiling; which surely was very well illuminated during the day. The big apartment loft style had a terrace and a wonderful view of the sea. Unlike Natsuki's house which was very eastern and Japanese despite being a modern construction, Nao's was modern and fully western. Nothing there could make her think about Japan.

In some way, Natsuki liked it, it was refreshing. She spent some time walking in silence on the big living room admiring some photos Nao had framed in the walls. All of them were black and white photos of diverse themes, people captured in different moments, meaningful moments; a mother feeding her child in some remote place, men and women working in different scenarios, a couple of old men arguing while playing some kind of table game. Frozen time would be the words Natsuki will use to describe then and she liked them; they had a particular style of showing reality without its natural crudeness. She was wondering if it was the angle, the illumination, the very moment the photographer chose for the shot or everything together but they had the quality of a dream, like an old Japanese painting.

"Did you like them?" Nao asked getting closer to Natsuki.

"A lot, they are beautiful, Nao. Who is the artist?"

"My mother took some of them and I did the others." Nao said shyly but proud hearing genuineness in Natsuki´s voice. "Thank you Natsuki."

Natsuki turned with admiration and surprise at her eyes. It was the first time Nao called her by her first name. She always called her, Kuga. They looked intensely at each other; Natsuki's gaze ran across Nao's body, she was aching to touch the redhead, to touch her in the most intimate way possible. Nao was also feeling overwhelmed with the closeness and asked Natsuki to leave out to the terrace while thinking, almost praying, _"God, we have just arrived; I can't push her to my bed."_

"What a beautiful view of the sunset you should have here, Nao."

"I guess you also have a pretty nice one of sunrise and sunset at yours." They were leaning, elbow to elbow over the terrace balustrade when Natsuki felt more than saw, Nao trembling.

Natsuki moved closer taking Nao's arm making the redhead face her, asking, "Are you cold?"

Nao's eyes were brilliant with the indirect light coming from the living room; they were at the terrace darkness, their bodies so close that they could feel the other warmness emanating, "Not exactly, Kuga."

Natsuki was fascinated looking at Nao's face; raising her right hand she cherished Nao's cheek very slowly and gently, letting her fingers interlace with Nao's silky short hair while her left arm moved to the young woman's waist pulling her gently and slowly; Nao held her breath anticipating what was coming without opposing. Natsuki, a couple of inches taller than her, inclined her head and opened her lips slightly to cover Nao's lips with hers for an intimate and soft first kiss with their bodies sending electricity and warmness in every point of contact.

Nao responded slowly at the beginning, enjoying the feeling of Natsuki's lips on hers; they went into a close, deep embrace in no time; their hands running slowly on their bodies as if they couldn't get closer enough. Natsuki was exploring Nao's curves, her hips, waist, butt and back causing soft moans on the redhead, keeping the slender body smashed to her body.

"Let's go inside." Natsuki said breaking the kiss but seeing a disconcerted face in Nao, she wondered if she was going to fast.

"It's getting cold here…" She said as explanation and wanting to make the point even clearer, she added with deep voice, "We won't do anything you don't want to do." The need showing in her green eyes was telling otherwise but Nao knew Natsuki meant it.

"That's what worries me, Kuga. I want you… so bad." Nao was trying to restrain the emotion in her voice but her eyes were showing it all to Natsuki.

As an answer, Natsuki took her by the hand walking Nao inside the apartment, and once inside, pulled the redhead in a close embrace and a deep kiss. All the barriers that she put around her over the past years were falling apart, breaking in pieces at the sensation of that woman in her arms, at the taste of those lips on her mouth and the scent of Nao´s arousal in her nose. Natsuki needed to own that woman, the primal side of her mind craving to take control. Their kiss was no longer soft, gentle or exploring, it was deep, wet, intimate, possessive.

Nao didn't know how they end at the big couch but her next conscious thought was that she was lying down at the couch arching her back with her legs around Natsuki's waist and Natsuki's mouth slipping at her neck while exposing the skin of her shoulders. _"Oh my God, she is undressing me and I can't even protest… I don´t want to protest."_

Natsuki was unbuttoning the rest of Nao's blouse without rush but without hesitation, her lips and tongue moving from Nao's neck to the skin at her chest she was slowly exposing, planting wet kisses at the sensitive skin of her breast and in between them. Nao's bra was still on but when Natsuki captured her nipples through the fabric with her teeth, Nao's couldn't help a moan, a cascade of black and brilliant hair falling cherishing her skin and sending thousands a little shivers at her torso. Her bra was all wet from Natsuki's caresses, her nipples erected and aching to feel Natsuki's lips with no barriers. Breathing heavily she took Natsuki's head to make the woman lift her gaze.

"Natsuki…I…"

Wordlessly, Natsuki unclasped Nao's bra gently and captured her breast with her mouth and hands making the young woman moan with pleasure tightening Natsuki's body with her firm legs.

Natsuki removed all the clothes from Nao except the panties and admired the redhead woman arousal, the insinuated wetness in her panties and her dilated pupils.

Keeping her position between Nao's legs, Natsuki raised her torso and guided Nao's hands to unclothe her, the first contact of their almost naked bodies, overwhelming them with passion. Natsuki´s mouth made the trail from Nao´s neck to the sensitive skin of her inner legs, her fingers flying over as feathers; delighted to hear Nao´s moans, reading through the sounds and carrying on Nao carefully to the edge.

Nao gasped feeling Natsuki roving over her bare skin, thoroughly focusing in the fabric of her panties and what was behind them.

"What…What a hell are you doing, Kuga?" She managed to ask in between panting.

"Smelling you," was the husky but direct answer while she kept doing it but now with her nose cherishing Nao's sex.

Between moans, Nao begged her to stop feeling embarrassed and exposed but her body was arching and Nao knew that she wanted a lot more than just a touch.

"I could do this all night." Natsuki said before her mouth caressed and bit Nao's sex very gently and slowly through the fabric. Nao's underwear was undoubtedly wet in less than a minute; Natsuki knew by Nao´s groans that she was beyond control, she was was squirming, crying Natsuki´s name and trying to remove her panties by herself.

"It's not dessert time…yet." Natsuki said smiling, feeling her own wetness while moving against the other woman body.

Catching her breath, Nao pleaded, "Please….I…" Natsuki raised her head; she wanted to see Nao's face saying the next.

"You, what Yuuki-san? …Tell me," she demanded her green eyes darker with desire.

"I…want you." Nao didn't care for her ego right now; she had a more immediate urgency between her legs. The craving in her eyes unleashed Natsuki's hunger; changing her mind about tease Nao a bit more. She wanted her now. Removing Nao´s panties, Natsuki covered her sex gently with her open mouth, causing a scream at Nao when her tongue started to stimulate her now very noticeable clit.

Nao was moaning and panting wildly with her hips trying to follow Natsuki's mouth rhythm. Natsuki was driving her to the edge steadily and when her orgasm came, her fingers were interlaced with Natsuki's hair painfully, her body arched and trembling.

Nao was still breathing heavily with her eyes closed, feeling Natsuki´s body moving away from her, she opened her eyes to see her now lover remove her own wet underwear; with her gazes locked Natsuki lay over her to held her closely, no space between their bodies while kissing her deeply and passionately. Natsuki was moving slowly, firmly against her, so intimately that Nao could not handle the deep kiss too much after that. Moaning and nailing Natsuki's back, their breasts rubbing against each other and the overwhelming sensation of something breaking inside her, Nao had her second orgasm crying Natsuki's name.

It wasn't the last time she said Natsuki's name like that during the night.

They finally fell asleep close to the sunrise after having the good sense of switching from the couch to Nao's bed sometime during the night. Without planning it, they basically spent the whole Sunday in bed. Sleeping, making love or eating. It was the first time Natsuki did something like this in her life and was literally, starving.

By the early evening Natsuki started to worry about Duran. It was the first time she left him alone for so long since they arrived to Canada and was feeling a bit guilty.

They were naked on the bed and Nao was cuddled against her, resting her head on Natsuki's shoulder, their legs tangled intimately.

"I have to go, Nao. I have…left Duran alone too much time, you know."

Nao felt a surprising jab of deception after Natsuki's words but auto kicked her ass after some seconds, both of them enjoyed the date, it was FAR beyond her expectations and she didn't want to ruin everything behaving like a possessive teenager with her first girlfriend.

So, she moved to see Natsuki's eyes. "I know, Kuga. You are right." And then, straddling Natsuki's torso she added sensually, "But you have to pay a fee for leaving, you know."

Natsuki grinned at the gleam of lust in Nao's eyes, paying her fee with pleasure.

She finally left Nao's apartment almost by 9 pm. She felt lighter, like walking in clouds. Maybe that's why she didn't notice the black car parked outside Nao's building that followed her all the way down to her home.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

AN-2011: Republished chapter. Corrected and edited.

WARNING: Rated M for violence and mature content between two females. If you don't like or you aren't at least 18, please don't read it.

Invited ANIME Characters: Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yuumura; from the great, great anime, NOIR.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime or Noir characters. All trademarks belong to its rightful owners.

**

* * *

Majutso No Hime** by Galadan

**Chapter 04.**

"**IV. I have no magic power; I make the interior strength my magic power."**

**Vancouver Great Metro Area.**

Natsuki and Nao kept dating the next four weeks on a regular basis but trying their best to keep it lightly, no commitments, no attachments. Sometimes they met for a middle week date, doing movies, diner or some other crazy western thing but the biggest event of the week was during the weekend. They had sort of an unspoken agreement for spending all the weekend together either at Natsuki's place or Nao's apartment; sometimes since Friday night until Sunday late night or even, Monday morning.

During those days, they found out about their differences but mostly, they realized about their similarities; that they were both solitaire, reserved and not easy people to handle. Nonetheless, they felt comfortable together. And the sex was great. Sometimes, they ended in bed during their middle week dates but they tried to save the occasion for weekend because invariably, they made love until dawn as if it was the last time.

Natsuki didn't know the reason of why she felt that urgency but when they were together intimately, she had to hold Nao very close to her body after making her love three times in a row, and then after a breath, make her love again. And Nao wasn't complaining about it, she could feel Natsuki restlessness but thought it was caused by the same interior fear of becoming too close with someone that she was feeling.

During those weeks, they didn't talk about feelings, they were just enjoying the time they spent together but Nao knew that deep inside her that she was getting emotionally involved with Natsuki, more than she wanted to admit. Every time they had to say good bye after those weekends, the redhead felt a hole in her chest and felt excited like a kid going to the park when it was time to meet again. She was still bitchy and harsh with Natsuki during her interactions, teasing her mercilessly; but when they were making love neither one of them could hide what they were feeling, Nao felt defenseless like never before in her life every time Natsuki took her at the highest peak of pleasure.

Almost a month since their first date, the things had a sudden and not very happy change.

That Friday afternoon by the time she was leaving the University, Natsuki found two guys leaning on her Ducati and a big black car parked close of them. At that very time, she recalled from her deep conscious, having seen that car a couple of times during the past weeks.

She walked with confidence to her bike and stared at the men once she reach the spot; the guys just stared at her not moving a millimeter.

"Move out," was her only cold comment, while internally getting ready for her next move, by the look of the men´s faces, she knew they were not moving.

"Let's go for a ride, sweetie," one of the guys told her but before his next wise ass comment, he found himself with his back hitting the concrete and his right arm firmly twisted in a painful angle. His shoulder was burning and the pain was unbearable. The other guy was speechless. He didn't even saw Natsuki moving but he had to do something. The boss was watching.

He had less luck. Natsuki was already angry by seeing them at her Ducati, but this asshole in particular, was even sitting at her beloved bike. So a second after he separated enough of the bike, he fell unconscious at the concrete after a close and wild close encounter with Natsuki's foot. The bleed of his nose and mouth was slowly spreading in the concrete. With a last twist and crack of the other's arm, Natsuki released him, getting ready to mount.

She heard the black car ignition, and prepared herself to react against another attack, however it never showed up.

Instead, the big car stopped aside her with the engine on; opening the back door, a man went out, a very elegant and serious Japanese business man, who look carefully at the men laid on the floor and then back to Natsuki. Both men were more than 6 feet tall and muscled; both of them were his American bodyguards and they were good. They were beaten back in less than five seconds since the girl started moving. He had counted the time carefully.

Looking at her straight in the eyes, he asked, "I will deeply appreciate if I could have the honor to talk with you, Kuga-san."

I was a bit exaggerated but a proper way to ask and since Natsuki was very curious about why this man wanted to talk with her, how he knew her name and what the hell was happening, she accepted.

"You could have asked in a proper way since the beginning Mister…?" Frowning lightly she let the last word floating uncompleted, but the man didn't respond the indirect question.

"I sincerely apologize because of their behavior Kuga-san, but you must understand. I had to be sure."

"Sure? Sure of what?" Natsuki questioned coldly.

"Please, join me at my car. I really have to talk with you; I will answer all your questions. Maybe we can do it privately and more comfortably."

Natsuki was not really concerned about get into a car with a stranger but she for sure didn't want to fail because over confidence. Many people were around, some of them were even murmuring about how she hit the guys. She thought it was safe enough to get in the car with the man.

The car was a big Mercedes, not has big as a limo but big enough, adapted with facing seats. She chose the one giving the back to the driver. A glass, most probably armored, was dividing the driver's seat from the passenger's cabin.

Natsuki got comfortable and waited. The man in his fifties did the same at the other seat and the car started moving.

"Might I offer you something to drink, Kuga-san?" He offered gently.

"I will prefer if you could offer me your name," Natsuki said with her eyes fixed on him. He had brown eyes and was, no doubt about it, Japanese, asking so directly was not the most appropriate Japanese behavior but his introduction wasn´t either and Natsuki was getting tired to wait.

"Fair enough, Kuga-san." He said coldly as well. "Yuuki, Yuuki Masamune."

The name took a couple of seconds to make sense at Natsuki's brain while the man kept looking at her with intensity. Her respect for the young woman grew up a bit more when her face didn't change or showed any emotion. The woman was solid.

"Why do you know my name and what do you want from me, Yuuki-san?" Natsuki asked controlled and calmed but inside her alert level was increasing with every second. _"Damn, Nao's father. What the hell is going on?"_

During their time dating, both of them had told each other about their families and about their histories; not as much to become compromising but certainly more than they regularly do tell to anyone. For Nao, Mai knew a lot more about her family because they were friends since too many years ago but no other people she had dated knew as much about her as Natsuki. On her side, Natsuki had been a bit more reserved but Nao also knew things that Natsuki only shared with Chie after several months.

That's why Natsuki knew that Nao was distanced from her father, to the point of not even talking or keeping any contact with him. She knew that Nao's mother died and that she was sure it was her father's fault. And now, all of a sudden, Nao´s father showed up in very threatening way knowing Natsuki's name, where to find her and asking to meet in a very suspicious way. Undoubtedly, he was following her since days before and Natsuki recriminated herself for being so distracted for noticing it. Something really bad was going on.

"There are many reasons Kuga-san, or could I call you Natsuki?" he asked smiling but the smile never reached his eyes.

"Kuga-san please, Yuuki-san."

The girl had guts; she wasn't intimidated by his entrance or by knowing who he was. Maybe he will have to shake her a little bit.

"Maybe I looked for you because I am interested into protect my daughter, Kuga-san. She is the heiress of a big empire and I don't want my little girl to be abused by any…upstart playgirl trying to take advantage of her. She is not alone, you know?"

"You have been doing a very bad job protecting her long distance the last three years, Yuuki-san; I wonder where you were when she was really getting abused and why you are so suddenly interested in your daughter's well being." Natsuki said with coldness and a harsh tone close to disdain.

Masamune had to make his best effort to keep his face still. _"This woman knows it! Nao had told her about our family issues!"_ Now, he was sure that his decision about doing this interview personally was the best thing he could have ever done; maybe the things with her daughter were worse than he thought.

Breathing to keep control, he tried another approach. The direct one. He was defeated at the Nao subject… by now. Without any other word he handed her a folder.

Natsuki understood that was the real reason she was there and took it. When she opened the folder, was her turn to keep control. Inside the folder were the pictures of the assassinations on Yuuki Corporation. Natsuki raised her head to meet Yuuki's eyes and read his intentions about showing that to her but the man's face was unreadable. He was just waiting and measuring her.

Natsuki changed position in the seat and took a detailed look of the pictures. By that date another killing had happened at Yuuki's corporation. The pictures showing the three dead bodies or more exactly showing how the bodies ended were in that folder. Hitomi Helene, Kenji Suzushiro both of them very good friends of Masamune and key executives at his company and the last one: Akane Higurashi, his personal secretary for almost ten years. It was clear that whatever kind of threats that killer was trying to send, he was the final addressee.

"What is this, Yuuki-san?" Natsuki asked after seeing all the pictures. While she was seeing them, a cold fist was gradually closing its tightening at her hearth.

"I was expecting that you could tell me, Kuga-san." Masamune said but Natsuki kept silent. The damn woman wanted him to voice his request. "I know you are the most respected ninjutsu sensei living outside Japan and probably, you will be the best of Japan if you were still living there. I also know you are an expert about martial art studies and Asian cultures."

"According to the experts I have consulted only someone with your… knowledge can understand this and tell me what it meant. These… assassinations had happened in my company, in Tokyo, in our corporate building! Yuuki Technology Enterprises is the most secured company in the world, our building has the best leading military technology implemented and for reasons you can obviously understand, I need to stop this insanity." Masamune ended. There it was, despite his efforts he was in her hands. He was begging for her help, in a very Japanese way of course.

"And what the police said about this?" Natsuki asked as well. Before leaving Japan, she had to meet a couple of them and she didn't want to mess in their territory.

Now Masamune glared at her angrily. "Do you think that I will need you if the police were involved on this?"

"_Shit, this man in crazy. The police didn't know about this or either is under his control. If he can keep Tokyo police outside something this big, he must be very powerful. He is not a Yakuza, but a military contractor, for sure."_

"And what's exactly what you need from me, Yuuki-san?" Natsuki wasn't intimidated by Masamune but she didn't want to have Tokyo police sniffing at her.

"I told you, can you tell me what this is? Do you know what could be the killer´s motivations?"

"Punishment," Natsuki said after a deep breathe.

"I can understand that, but would you mind in elaborate, Kuga-san?"

"It's not easy or fast to explain, Yuuki-san. Let me pointed out this as clear and easy as possible. There are very, very few people in the world that can do this, in the way it was done."

"So, it should be very easy to find that people." Masamune felt something close to relief but it didn't last.

"It is just the opposite, Yuuki-san. You have no idea how hard is to find them. Is most probable that THEY will find you before, when and where they want to find you and trust me, you don't want that." Natsuki breathed preparing herself for the next words she will have to say.

"It's true that the Ryus teaching these techniques are very few, but the one who did this... The Ryu that originally taught this technique disappeared 300 hundred years ago; they were close antagonist of the school where I came from, the Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-ryu and this is the last place on earth where the knowledge of this technique still resides." Natsuki said.

Masamune looked at Natsuki and tried a shoot in the dark. "Are you one of those few people who may be able to do this?"

"You can say that, Yuuki-san. The person who is doing this is very dangerous and it's certainly threatening you. The cuts in the victims had a meaning. It's hard to tell you just by the pictures. The victims are just the messengers."

Crossing his arms with his index finger at his mouth, Masamune took some seconds thinking. Masamune had a BIG problem with Natsuki. But that problem may also be useful for his interests.

"I want you to work for me, Kuga-san."

"I already have a job, Yuuki-san." Natsuki was surprised by the offer but after a while she understood the reason behind the request.

"I know. This will be temporary. I need you to come with me to Japan and help me to understand that message and to find whoever is causing this. As you pointed out, this is a threat. I also need protection."

"You are a very powerful man Yuuki-san. You can hire the best and as many bodyguards as you need."

"No one can compare to you but you are forgetting the most important thing, Kuga-san." Masamune almost smiled by having his revenge at the reach of his hand.

"What could be?"

"Giri." Only a Japanese born and raised as Natsuki was, as a warrior could understand "duty" in the way Masamune was implying with that word. It was the highest level of obligation, related with honor and purpose. "The assassin causing this may be coming from your school Kuga-san. How many people do you know that could stop the one doing this?" Masamune emphasized his words with the pictures. "Are you telling me that you could keep going on with your life as if nothing after I showed you this?" and after a pause he added his conclusive remark, "Aside that, he is coming after me and maybe… after my family. I only have one relative and I think you know her."

Nao. And her father was right, Natsuki couldn't only let anything happening to her, she just couldn´t stay arm crossed knowing what she already knew.

"_The damn man is right. Does the Sensei know about this? Does he know whoever is doing this? Do I know him? I used to know someone who could have perfectly done this. But he is dead now. I killed him. He destroyed my life but I killed him…but what now?"_

Masamune let Natsuki think. She had to make her decision and he had the certainty of what that decision would be. At the end he will win. The detailed report of his daughter relationship with Kuga drove him mad at the beginning, especially the pictures but now that knowledge proved to be the most useful.

"Ok, Yuuki-san. I will do it. But I have some requests."

Masamune nodded, "Great. Thank you very much, Kuga-san. Let's meet at my office later to set up the details. I also have one request for you. Only one."

Natsuki nodded as well indicating she was listening.

"Fucking my daughter is not part of your responsibilities."

Masamune was very wrong if he thought he had Natsuki in his hands. Glaring at him she responded with cold voice.

"I understand. Don't worry Yuuki-san; I will only do that at my free time."

Their duel of gazes lasted enough for Masamune to understand that he couldn't control Natsuki that far. Well, anyhow, she accepted to work for him. If he knew his daughter, maybe his request wouldn't be necessary after all.

**Sao Paulo, Brazil.**

"Dear passengers, we will be landing shortly at Guarulhos International Airport, in preparation for our landing, please fasten your seat belt, put your seat in an upright position…."

"All electronic devices must be turned off…"

The loudspeaker was filling the cabin with the same tiresome indications. She was sick of hearing the same every time, they need to hire a better writer and have some changes! Air France could do it better than those American airlines.

The elegant blonde at the first class cabin was still with her headphones connected until a flight attendant almost yelled at her to turn the player off. Definitely Air France needed to improve.

As soon as they get landed and did all the bothersome formalities of traveling, she was walking decidedly to the exit when her cell phone rang. Walking slowly to a store, she pretended to look for something to buy while answering the call. A short and slender Japanese girl walking a few feet behind her chose that time to review her Sao Paulo guide, waiting now few steps ahead of the store.

After short seconds, the blonde ended her call, bought a magazine and left to get a taxi. All the way she got admiring glances from men and women. She was beautiful, tall, with silky white skin and sparkling blue eyes like gems. She was dressed with high black leather boots, black mini skirt with a lithe and a red adjusted blouse sleeveless with turtle neck. She walked with confidence and looseness, like a model, an actress or a classy woman. Nobody would think she was one of the deadliest hired killers of the world.

The other best and deadliest hired killer of the world got into the taxi the blonde was already in, almost surreptitiously. Nobody noticed they arrived at the same plane and took the same taxi.

The blonde gave quick instructions at the driver in Portuguese towards an address at Ibirapuera and then switched to Japanese to talk with her sudden companion.

"It seems our trip will be longer than expected, Kirika. I really hope that you had listened to me this time and packed more clothes! I hate to have your clothes drying around the room."

"Maybe we can get cheaper hotels and get two rooms, Mireille." Kirika said while looking through the taxi window.

"Touché, Kirika-chan. That's not fair. If we are traveling for business, at least we can do it comfortably. Or do you have complains about traveling with me?" Mireille said crossing her well shaped legs while teasing Kirika. They could afford to take two rooms in whatever hotel they chose, but Mireille liked the Japanese girl company and she will never voice it loudly, but also she liked to sleep with Kirika in the same bed.

"Why our trip will be longer Mireille?" Kirika said finally looking back at her partner.

"We got a job… in Tokyo." Mireille said smiling and with her blue eyes shining.

**Vancouver Great Metro Area, Canada**

"I can't believe you did that to me, Kuga!" Nao screamed to an astonished Natsuki, she was outraged and furious, trembling with her fists tightened.

"Look Nao, I am trying to explain you…" They were at Nao's place since they agreed to meet there and maybe go out of the city for the weekend. It was the first time they were leaving the city together but Natsuki wanted to speak with Nao about the new developments before anything and now, she was regretting it.

"There is no need for explanations! You are an idiot! I can't believe you not only spoke with my father but actually accepted a job from him!" With that said she turned her back to Natsuki at walked heading to the terrace. She needed air and get as far away as possible of Kuga.

Natsuki tried to stop her, grabbing her by the arm. Nao turned down violently, wriggling to free her arm and giving Natsuki a hard slap in the face. "Let me go!"

Natsuki raised her eyebrows in surprise; nobody had hit her in the face like that before and tightened her holding in Nao's arm trying to keep her control. She was a warrior, wasn't used to fight with slaps.

Nao kept trying to release herself of the grab, squirming like a wild cat and pushing Natsuki with her still free hand. "Let me go, you asshole!"

She tried to hit Natsuki in the face again but the ninja had enough with one slap and grab Nao's wrist easily while shaking and yelling the mad woman.

"Stay...quiet, now!" Natsuki hated to lose control and hated to scream, but Nao's behavior was driving her crazy. Nao ignored her still fighting or trying, at least. Now she was trying to kick her captor.

With that, Natsuki's patience reached it limits, so she tightened the grab on Nao's wrists to a painful level while shaking her violently and then pushing her to the couch were they made love the first time, using her whole body to restrain the redhead. Nao gasped but in pain this time.

"Stop, Nao!" Natsuki yelled at her, angry. The hurt expression in Nao's face made her realize that she was actually physically hurting her and loosed the clench.

"Please Nao, stop this is madness…" Natsuki asked more calmly now but Nao wasn't looking at her. In a last effort of resistance, she had her face turned aside. However, Natsuki could see a couple of tears Nao couldn't hold back, falling down. _"Arrhg, Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT! You hurt her, you are really an IDIOT."_

Feeling miserable for hurting Nao, she released the grip. "Nao…I…"

Nao felt a storm of emotions inside, she didn't know what to say or to do but she was sure she didn't want Natsuki seeing her like that. She pushed Natsuki to get up of the couch and giving her back to Natsuki, asked with restrained voice, "Get out of here, Kuga."

"Nao, I didn't want to hurt you… I… I am sorry. Let's talk about…"

"Get out Natsuki…please." Nao could felt her self control reaching its limits and prayed silently that Natsuki went out.

Natsuki looked at Nao's back, all the slender body was tensed and trembling slightly, she had the sudden impulse to hold her closely but knowing also it was a bit too late for that.

"Ok. I just…Ok." Breathing deeply, Natsuki turned, took her jacket and left, closing the door softly. While leaving Nao's building Natsuki thought that her father would be very happy to know that his only request was fulfilled.

Needless to say that Nao cried all night long and Natsuki didn't have a minute of sleep. She spent a big part of the night sitting in the sand looking at the sea in darkness with Duran.

They didn't look for each other during the whole weekend. And both of them had their friends very worried. By Sunday night, Chie, Aoi and Mai were seriously thinking in an emergency plan since nothing else had worked. Both women refused to see or call the other.

Natsuki was leaving to Japan, Wednesday morning and the two days previous to the trip, she made all the necessary arrangements at the University, at the Dojo and for Duran's care. She kept her days busy but the thought; the deep need to look for Nao was constantly in her mind. But she decided stubbornly against the idea every time. Her mood was dangerous.

Natsuki hated connecting flights, any kind of flight, in fact, but she accepted to do this, so breathing she focused on ending her luggage before to go sleep for another bad night. Since her…fight with Nao she was restless, angry, and sad. Like a wounded wolf.

In other part of the city, someone else had also a restless night and a little, unpleasant wake up.

"Nao, wake up…God damnit Nao, WAKE UP!" Mai was screaming and shaking Nao.

The alluded opened her eyes to find her house filled with people. Four people. The last night she fell asleep at the couch missing Natsuki and now, she was woken up abruptly by Mai. She had an extra key of Nao's apartment for emergencies. This incident qualified as an emergency.

"Get up and get dressed. Fast." Mai ordered to a disconcerted Nao.

"What? What is going on, Mai?" Nao looked at Chie, Aoi and Mikoto standing up looking back at her. Chie and Aoi. Suddenly it came to her mind that something might have happened to Natsuki. Mainly, because she knew her father was involved in the whole issue.

"Something is wrong with Natsuki?" She asked with concern.

"Yes, she is leaving the country thinking that you hate her when is the complete opposite scenario; just because the two of you are too stubborn and egocentric to admit that you care about each other and too stupid to talk and fix the things."

Nao and everybody else were speechless. Mai asked everybody's help but it seemed that she had everything under control.

"Now, I will help you to get dressed, we are going to the airport." Mai sentenced taking Nao´s arm and pulling her out of the couch.

"WHAT?"

"Guys, help me out with this idiot, we have no time and she had to look stunning." Mai ordered to the others that hurried to comply. It was almost five am in the morning and Natsuki's flight was leaving at eight am.

Thirty minutes later, Natsuki was making her entrance at the spacious lobby of Vancouver International; she agreed to meet Masamune there and travel together to have some time to work with the business man´s unique problem. She was carrying a small luggage with a very special item she would have to check in for the fligth and her laptop.

"Natsuki! Hey, Natsuki!" Mai was screaming at her friend while pulling Nao with her. "God, I can't believe our luck. There she is!"

Natsuki froze on her spot when she saw her crowd of friends and Nao showing up there. The last thing she wanted in front of Masamune was a fighting scene with his daughter.

"Now, go and _don't_ screw the things up again." Mai threatened Nao before pushing her towards Natsuki while they stood feet away.

Natsuki gulped, taking a discreet glance around, Nao was approaching her slowly but decidedly. In their gazes, both could see anxiety, anguish, need and much, much more.

"_Hell with the proper Japanese behavior,"_ Natsuki though before dropping her luggage; she was going to need her two hands.

After Natsuki dropped her stuff, both of them walked and fuse in a close hug. Nao´s arms were pulling Natsuki as closer as she could while Natsuki´s got lost in Nao´s body as well, tightening her and burying her face in Nao´s hair. They distanced a bit hesitantly to look at each other's green eyes.

"Nao…I" Natsuki started but she couldn't say anything else because Nao was kissing her almost desperately, so Natsuki had no other option but kiss her back.

Mai and Aoi were close to tears by looking at them kissing passionately at the airport lobby in the middle of several astonished gazes from other people.

When they finally broke the kiss, Nao asked huskily, "Promise me that you will be back, Kuga."

For an answer Natsuki only kissed her again, deeply, until they got interrupted by a security officer.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Natsuki's hands went down at Nao's butt during their kissing and their position was not exactly chaste.

"I am sorry officer," Natsuki said without looking at the officer but taking a less compromising position. "I was kissing…my girlfriend."

"Well, do it that way in private. Now stop the show." The burned female officer said severely but with a shine of complicity in her eyes.

They hugged closely but more prudently this time until they heard a man's voice close to them.

"I am happy to see you, Nao-chan," Masamune told to his daughter.

Nao didn't turn to see him. Keeping her back towards her father´s and her face buried under Natsuki´s chin, she instinctively tightened the grip on her girlfriend´s waist. Natsuki was the one who faced her new boss' eyes. Nao didn't let her move, she didn't know how long Natsuki would be away and she need that closeness for all the days they will be apart and she was not letting her father to interrupt their farewell or to ruin that moment. Natsuki called her, "her girlfriend". She could work for her father but still was "her Natsuki".

Their friends got closer when they saw Nao's father approaching, so Masamune decided give them some space. It was nothing he could do.

"I will wait for you at the check in Kuga-san. Take care, my dear." He said with a last gaze at her daughter, who finally looked at him from her intimate position between Natsuki's arms. She had the most defiantly gaze on her green eyes while she was possessively embracing his new employee.

Masamune had to admit while walking away that he was a bit astonished seeing them together. He read all Natsuki´s info Yukino could gather and he knew she was a lethal person, someone trained in the most ancient warrior tradition. And there and then, that person was holding his daughter as the most precious one to her. At least, he had the certainty now that Natsuki would do everything to protect Nao. That was good for him…but was also good for Nao.

And Nao, Masamune never saw that possessive attitude in her daughter before. She was not like that with anyone of her previous engagements, serious or not. Nao was not with Natsuki to make him angry as with the others; he could almost swear it was love what was shining on his daughter's eyes. The thought was not particularly pleasant to him but he had to solve one thing at the time. He would have to solve that after this more pressing problem.

When Masamune left them alone, as if feeling safer, they got apart a bit again and Natsuki took Nao's face tenderly with both hands for a final close look.

"We will talk when I come back, ok?" Natsuki said and tried to kiss her again but Nao asked suddenly, "Do you promise?"

"Talk? Of course, Nao… I… "

"No…, come back."

Natsuki felt touched by Nao's intensity and she kissed her gently but intimately after saying "I promise. I will be back."

**Tokyo, Yokohama Business Area.**

Shizuru was preparing herself as if she was attending the most important ceremony in her life. In some way, it was. She was finally meeting her final target, her master's most hated enemy. She was the woman who killed him few years ago but that seemed ages to her. Her only real motive in life was to kill her.

In fact, she was formally meeting her two final targets, Masamune Yuuki and Natsuki Kuga and they wouldn't knew who she really was until it was too late for both of them.

She was getting dressed with her best kimono, after a perfumed bath; as the final touch she made her hair and did a perfect make up. The result by seeing herself at the mirror was exquisite. She would be the perfect bait to trap her prey in a mortal trap.

And as the perfect host and Japanese woman she was disguising, she now was preparing the most exquisite tea ceremony for them.

Shizuru was eagerly waiting for their arrival.

Hours after landing Natsuki felt strange of being back in Japan, aside of the jet lag, she was at her home country, the one she had painfully missed some days in Canada but now, being there, she felt like a foreigner, like an intruder.

When she left years ago it was winter and the sakuras weren't blooming, they were leafless, dry and empty as her hearth. She didn't have that in mind before her travel but now it was the end of March and the sakuras were in the most beautiful day of their short existence; as is welcoming Natsuki in her returning to home. Standing in her hotel room with the sakuras spectacular sigh as background; she remembered a time when the sakuras blooming was the happiest period of her life.

Natsuki´s favorite day of the blooming was always the third day when they were falling but looking at them now also fulfilled her hearth with longing of other, already lost, bountiful times.

Sighing and pushing aside those thoughts, Natsuki got ready to leave. After their arrival, Masamune let her some time for refreshing at her hotel but he was coming back soon. He asked her to stop by his home before going to the corporation to start the investigation. She was not sure if that was a good or a bad sign considering her current status with Nao, but it was in any case, necessary. Natsuki chose to wear western but discreet, elegant clothes. Masamune told her he will introduce her with his fiance, the other person he was also concerned about due the situation he was facing.

Natsuki and Masamune worked a lot in the plane, he gave him all the details he had available. Mainly about the persons assassinated. If Natsuki could understand why they were chosen and no other in Masamune´s company, she would be closer to understand the motivations and probably, anticipate the assassin next move. Natsuki was concerned that after what Masamune saw in the airport between her and his daughter, he will be resentful, but he wasn't or at least, it wasn't noticeable. He was treating her respectfully, even more than before. He could always choose to have their first meeting at his office and not at his home on the very first place. She had to acknowledge that gesture was an unexpected show of courtesy coming from a man that powerful in Japan.

Natsuki´s surprise increased when Masamune in person, picked her up timely at her hotel entrance.

Natsuki admired the big lot Masamune owned not so far away from her hotel and the area where his corporate building was located; that was certainly uncommon despite all his money considering Japan lack of space. It was his small portion of paradise. The lot was big and surrounded by sakuras with large extensions of grass and a traditional Japanese house, perfectly located in the middle.

Instead of going into the car all the way to the house, Natsuki asked Masamune to walk to his entrance to enjoy the view of the sakuras blooming. The unexpected request from the warrior surprised Masamune but made him feel internally satisfied.

"It´s beautiful isn't Kuga-san? these days are special." He said walking by Natsuki´s side, who just nodded. They walked in silence, just enjoying the view under the trees when Natsuki saw her.

The house was elevated over the terrain and she was waiting in the portal, framed by the colors of several surrounding sakuras. She was tall and beautiful, imposing like a magnificent statue, and Natsuki could swear she was looking at her intensely. She could feel the intensity of her gaze with all her senses. The soft wind swaying the branches was creating the atmosphere of a dream and Natsuki couldn't see anything else but her.

She couldn't take her eyes apart of that woman, and as they were getting closer and closer to the house; Natsuki was more and more stunned, feeling her throat drying and her hands sweating. The eyes fixed on her, were red. She met a woman with red eyes like those once, she loved a woman with those red eyes once and she died because Natsuki's fault and now, some so alike that woman was standing in front of her.

Shizuru was a lot more prepared for what she had to face. Natsuki was her target, her enemy; the innocent prey oblivious of the threat coming after her. However, Shizuru also felt hit by her enemy's features. She had countless pictures of her but that fact didn't prepare her enough for the real Natsuki. Shizuru felt locked with her enemy´s striking green eyes, they were the same intense green color of the mist forest in her remote homeland in northern Japan. That reminiscence from her old home was a bad design; a cruel and twisted kami was giving Shizuru a bad portent. Still feeling bewitched, Shizuru forced herself with a steel fist to focus. That was the woman she promised to destroy, that she had to destroy in all the meanings that it was possible to destroy someone. That was her ultimate purpose.

Natsuki was still suspended in a daydream when Masamune's voice brought her back to the reality. They were already at the portal, face to face with the mysterious woman waiting for them.

"My dear, you didn't have to wait outside for us! Kuga-san, I am honor to introduce you with my beloved fiancée, Fujiwara Shizuru-san."

Natsuki felt an ancient craving inside her and had the certainty that the dream will become a nightmare.

* * *

Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there. It has been a while since the last update to this story. I started 2011 re-reading it and reconciling the ideas I had.

After so, I have edited and corrected the previous chapters; the third and fourth chapter suffered more corrections and adjustments than the first and the second ones; I had to re-write some of the paragraphs because they had just TOO MANY errors! I re-published all the previous chapters in case you guys want to "refresh" on the story before reading this new one.

I am taking the story again after this long break. I really needed it and after reading, well, the story needed it too. But I have to say that I like really this idea a lot and even if it is not as canon as other Mai Hime fics, I will finish it as planned.

Thanks to those following the story. Hopefully now it will be better written and developed from now on.

WARNING: Rated M for violence and mature content between two females. If you don't like or you aren't at least 18, please don't read it.

**Invited ANIME Characters:** Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yuumura; from the great, great anime, NOIR.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime or Noir characters. All trademarks belong to its rightful owners.

**

* * *

Majutso No Hime** by Galadan

**Chapter 05.**

"**V. I have no life nor death; I make the eternity my life and my death."**

**Tokyo, Yokohama Area.**

Natsuki had to make an extreme effort to gather her conflicted emotions and keep still and proper at Masamune´s house, and facing _his_ fiance.

That was the hardest to do, to see and to speak that woman that even had the same name the one she loved once. For her, Shizuru Fujiwara was dead. But somehow, a woman that was and at the same time, wasn't her, was sitting in front of her. Natsuki was deeply conflicted by the similarity between this woman and that one from her past. It was like meeting a living ghost that some cruel god would had sent to torture her with lost times and memories.

This Shizuru Fujiwara was perfect. Just after their arrival and introductions, she conducted them to a spacious tea room where she prepared the most exquisite tea ceremony Natsuki ever saw. Every movement was timely and in perfect synchronization.

After that and during their frugal but luscious diner, she talked only the necessary but always but smart, ingeniously gently comments. Shizuru lionize both of them, her betrothed and Natsuki the same and it was like a soft breeze cherishing her. She smiled to Natsuki in ways that send shivers all over her well trained body, warmly, silky, captivating.

It wasn't late for the time they finished their diner but Masamune decided to wait until the morning to have a fresh start with their business. Shizuru wasn´t aware of the real reason Natsuki was there, she could deduce. The stark information Masamune gave to his fiance was that Natsuki will be helping him with some negotiations but nothing more. According to Masamune, she didn't need to know more. Natsuki wasn't agreed with that but there was not the place or the moment to discuss about that with her new boss.

The only think that Natsuki wanted at that time was to leave and be alone with her ghosts and her lost memories. Something in the way Masamune treated his fiance bothered Natsuki but she was too tired and overwhelmed by the recent happenings, to fully realize why. So, as soon as Masamune offer to meet next morning, she accepted and excused to her hotel.

She was tired after the long trip but couldn't get her dream after a couple of hours, and even then, when she finally went asleep, her dreams were not restful. She felt haunted by demons that has no way to exorcise.

_

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan. Twenty years before.**_

Natsuki was still a very young girl, close to six years old the first time she saw a real katana.

That day they were having an important family meeting; her mother family was coming from Kyoto for a visit, Akiko Kuga, her husband and son. They had a prosperous manor in Kyoto and a small property in Tokyo where they have been spending more time lately since their son started the school there but were not really close with Natsuki´s family. It would be the first time she would meet her aunt and was very excited. It was summer and the weather in Tokyo was warm and humid. Her family house had a big garden that her father loved to take care together with their old gardener. For Natsuki, her house was a piece of heaven and her father, her most precious hero.

It was late morning and Natsuki and her mother were wearing traditional kimonos, standing up in their house portal waiting for their guests. Natsuki´s father was accompanying Akiko and her family, Daisuke and Masashi Takeda, her husband and son, to the house.

On the first sight at her aunt, Natsuki knew the woman was not what she was expecting. Her mother was a warm and loving woman, reserved but gently and kind. Natsuki loved to see her parents together, holding each other with absolute love. Her aunt Akiko was cold and distant, and what Natsuki felt in her aunt and her husband gazes was rejection, a deep repulse towards her and towards her father since that first meeting.

The only one that seemed to be friendly towards Natsuki was her cousin, Masashi. The boy, one year older than her, was a slim kid with rebellious black hair. He quickly tried to befriend Natsuki after the first introductions but her mother quickly called him by her side, demanding him to stay still and show manners. According to Akiko, he should behave according his prestigious family name and not as a barbarian.

That was a clear insult to Natsuki´s father foreignness since for traditional Japanese people then, foreigners were uncivilized and barbarians. Saeko´s husband, John Searrs was Canadian born and working with the American invaders; that was too much barbarian for Saeko´s family, but they didn´t take the insult. John knew that this meeting was important for his wife and was decided to make it successful.

Despite their efforts, the meal with the family was full of tension but anyhow Natsuki´s father managed to make it bearable, something like was truly an achievement. Having the simplest conversation with his brother in law was like walking over a mine field, Daisuke Takeda was everything John Searrs kept away of his life, he was a misogynist macho disguised behind the facade of respect to values and traditionalism, a haughty racist and a recalcitrant patriot with an insufferable idea of superiority (his own superiority) that was truly offended by the American intervention in Japan.

By the end of their meal when they were just chatting or trying to have a trivial civilized conversation at their living room, a good friend and coworker of John in the army stopped by their home.

-Yamada!- Natsuki´s father said after the new guest was announced and invited to join the "party". John stood up to greet his friend animatedly and introduce him to his family in law.

Hisanori Yamada was still a very young Captain when Natsuki´s father was already a Major in the army but they worked well together, mostly because Yamada didn't have the prejudices that other Japanese had towards foreigners and mainly, towards Americans. John Searrs was not American born but for the Japanese people during the Cold War, everybody speaking English was the same. That was one of the multiples reasons Saeko´s family was so against her marriage with him. Natsuki as her father liked the austere and efficient man; he was respectful with her mother and almost kind with her.

-Major, - Yamada stated formally at his superior, but Natsuki´s father cut him promptly.

-Yamada, please, we are not in service now and this is my home and my family, and you are my friend and always welcomed, - he said smiling.

The Takeda spouses hid their disapproval well but Natsuki noticed the gazes they interchanged.

-John,- Yamada corrected smiling and bowing in show of respect to his friend, - I am very sorry to interrupt your family afternoon, but I will be leaving to a new assignment tomorrow and didn't want to wait to give you this. I took advantage of my previous assignment in Yamato to get something you wanted.-

That said Yamada got a long black case he left by the entrance and offered it very formally to Natsuki´s father.

John smiled as if he knew what the content was and took the case with matching respect and carefully, opened the case to reveal a stunning katana.

-Wow, Yamada-san…this is magnificent! - John said turning with the case for everybody to see the sword.

Natsuki jumped from her mother side to see the wonderful weapon, her green eyes brilliant with wonder; his father kneeling for Natsuki to have a better view of it. The young girl extended a hand to touch the shiny surface of the sheath.

-Watch out sweet heart, the edge is very sharp, don´t touch it.-

-It is beautiful daddy! Will you let me use it? - Natsuki asked innocently, with expectant eyes.

-After the proper the training my dear, if that is what you really want, - her father answered with an amorous glance to her daughter.

-What? - Her uncle said standing up scandalized with something close to anger, - You are saying something very improper Searrs-san; a woman should not ever touch a sword and not even think about learning the art of sword.-

-Takeda-san,- Natsuki´s father said standing up, closing the case and putting a protective hand over his daughter's shoulder,- I don´t think Natsuki´s opportunities should be that different than those that young Masashi-kun could have.-

Akiko put a conciliatory hand over her husband arm. They had a very poor opinion about the foreigner man and Akiko felt a shameful pity towards her niece, but they could not state it that freely. Major Searrs had a powerful position with the Americans and they were looking in a way to took advantage of that. At the end, that was the real reason they were there after many years keeping their distance from Saeko.

Daisuke Takeda clenched his jaw with fury by the mere expression of that man daring to compare his son with a girl but controlled himself after this wife gesture.

-There are some limits that are very dangerous to transgress, Searrs-san, overstep one and you may be calling overstep many, - he said with dim tone as a bad omen.

Natsuki´s father did his best to behave with his brother-in-law and silently asked for Yamada´s help to elude the subject. Yamada took that opportunity to ask their host for those wonderful cigars he always have before he had to leave and as the last sign of good will and maybe, as a symbolic gesture, John offered cigars to both, Yamada and Takeda.

Leaving the men alone for smoking, Akiko took her sister arm, walking to the kitchen. Saeko was familiar with the gaze on her sister´s eyes and knowing that the older woman wanted to tell her something unpleasant, she asked Natsuki to show their beautiful garden to Masashi. Both kids left towards the open, finally relieved of the dense atmosphere.

Once in the garden, Natsuki showed Masashi their trout pond and her father favorite plants. Natsuki was not over talkative or noisy as other girls Masashi knew from school, she was serious and watchful despite her young age. He heard his parents talking in really bad terms about her and her father but after meeting her, he was not so sure she was that bad.

They were both sitting at the verge of the pond, when Masashi suddenly asked her, - Do you really want to use a katana?-

-Yes, - she answered with no hesitation.

-Why? - His surprised tone couldn't be more explicit of his disbelief. He thought that girls only desire was to play with dolls, not with swords.

-Because one day I will be like one of those warriors that my father tell me before going to sleep. I will have adventures like them and I will rescue a beautiful princess. I will need a sword then.-

-All of them are men! - Masashi said a bit upset by the girl self-assurance.

His comment didn't even bother Natsuki, who didn't lose an inch of confidence; she remained calm and added stubbornly. –I will be a warrior.-

They both remained in silence after that. After a while Natsuki turned to see the boy and her eyes were so limpid and fearless that Masashi thought that maybe, she could truly become a warrior one day.

-I am already going to the bujutsu training, - he said proudly instead.

That did trigger Natsuki´s interest and the girl overwhelmed her cousin with several questions one after another about his school, about the lessons he was learning, and many other related topics of interest for a six year old girl yearning to become a ninja . Masashi, older than Natsuki, was already on the age for it and had recently started his training. His school hadn´t girls and he really doubted any school will accept Natsuki so he felt superior and experimented by telling Natsuki about his experience. Having the girl big green eyes completely focus on him with something he was sure to qualify as admiration was the best feeling he had ever experienced before.

While the children were talking and the men smoking, Saeko had to face her sister´s recriminations.

-It is already such loss of prestige that you decided to marry a foreigner Saeko, but after having your first kid he is not even giving Natsuki his name? That is just too much, it´s a shame.-

Akiko was referring at the fact the Natsuki was not using the surname Searrs and was keeping her mother´s surname. Natsuki was enrolled to attend the same elementary school than Masashi in a few months and one of the women there, a good friend with Akiko Kuga, told her about her niece condition.

-She has it, Akiko-chan. She had both surnames, just not in the traditional order, in John´s country that it can be done. Natsuki will have both citizenships in either case, John thought and I am agree with him, that it will be better for Natsuki to have a Japanese surname for her life in Japan.-

-This is not John´s country, you should know better Saeko. It is already bad for our family and for Natsuki that she is half breed…-

-Akiko! - Saeko said hissing. – You don´t even say that. Natsuki will have full rights as John´s heiress. We decided it will be that way since I was pregnant and it will remain that way.-

Saeko could be very obstinate when she wanted, as well as her older sister; Akiko knew by meeting her sister´s gaze when a battle was lost but there were also other battles to fight.

-And what is that madness with the sword? - Akiko was not willing to lose everything.

Saeko was not completely disagreeing about that point with her sister but her husband always wanted to grant any of Natsuki´s wishes. They rarely discussed and that was one of their rare points of conflict. John Searrs didn´t see anything wrong in letting her daughter to get trained in martial arts. Saeko herself know a bit but her knowledge wasn´t nothing compared with the formal Bujutsu training John wanted for Natsuki. Saeko was sure that Yamada was helping her husband, because John wanted nothing but the best for his daughter and Saeko was sure he was going to get it.

-It is not as it is forbidden, - was Saeko´s plain and weak answer for her sister. –We can handle a katana.-

- Only for jigai Saeko! I am not planning to kill myself and I don´t think you are (even when sometimes you should) …So, you will just let it happen? - Akiko saw a small crack in Saeko regularly hard exterior and charged against it. –What good that kind of training can bring for your daughter? She should prepare for become a refined woman, a good wife that could overcome the disadvantage of her birth, not follow fantasies. -

-There are some things that cannot be avoided Akiko, - Saeko said with a tinge of sadness in her voice, as if internally foreboding her daughter's future, - if Natsuki´s fate is to follow that path, she will end in that path one way or another.-

**

* * *

Vancouver, Metro Area. Present day.**

It was barely more than a day since Natsuki left Vancouver but Nao felt it was ages since the last time she felt the warmth of her body or the passion of their encounters. She hadn't had any news from Natsuki since her departure and was starting to get so anxious that everybody was starting to notice. Or at least Mai noticed it very clearly.

"Take it easy, would you Nao-chan? You will have news from Natsuki very soon, you´ll see."

Nao didn't say anything to that. The truth was she was anxious and worried; Natsuki was with her father due an unknown reason for her. The man she hated with the woman she…she was not quite sure what her feelings towards Natsuki were, but she had clear that she cared for her. She cared a lot.

That was the reason she and Mai were currently at Natsuki´s house.

Before her trip Natsuki made some arrangements to left Duran on Chie´s place for care. It wouldn't be good for the dog to be alone in the house so her friend offer herself to take care of Natsuki´s beloved friend, take a look on her house, handling their business and so on. Even when Natsuki didn't tell Chie the real reason why she was going to Japan with Nao´s father, her friend understood it was an important and serious reason just by looking at Natsuki´s face. They have got to know each other that way. Chie could be playful and irresponsible in some areas of her life but she really appreciated Natsuki and promised to do everything to support her friend.

At that time, Natsuki and Nao were distant because their fight but after their short and intense reconciliation at the airport before Natsuki departure, Nao decided at least help her girlfriend´s friend with the task. During the previous weeks Duran got used to have Nao around during her interaction with Natsuki and it was a good way for Nao to feel she was helping Natsuki after her nasty previous behavior.

Noticing her friend anxiety and in some way, sadness; Mai joined Nao for her visit to Duran and during it, they noticed Chie was going to need more supplies for her visitor. Nao offered then stop by Natsuki´s house and get them.

Secretly, Nao´s real motive to have a valid excuse to visit Natsuki´s house was to be close to her even if she was so distant, thousands of miles away and an ocean in between them. Nao will never avow aloud in front of Mai that she was already homesick for any reason in the world.

But it was not necessary her knew it very well, so while Mai rummaged at Natsuki´s neat kitchen, let Nao some private time to just walk around the house lost in her thoughts; starting at Natsuki´s bedroom, sitting at the bed where they shared intense nights and where she still could smell Natsuki´s scent.

By touching Natsuki´s things she could at least feel she was touching her someway. Now, missing her that much, she was regretting not talking with Natsuki before, not fixing the things before. Mai was right, she was an idiot.

A sudden realization woke Nao up from her rambling, her heart skipping a beat. During her wandering around she ended in the living room, that space she liked that much since her very first visit, noticing a vacant space in a very special spot. The absence of that particular object tightened her chest with an iron claw and made her heart sank with concern.

The daishō´s black wood stand was empty. "Ginsei no Ookami", Natsuki´s katana was not on its place.

**Sao Paulo, Brazil.**

The beautiful blond standing up aside of the Ibirapuera shopping mall was regretting going out of the place so soon. At the end of March, Sao Paulo city was still sticky even when the summer was officially ended. For her coming from an usual cold winter, the season change was even more abrupt.

"I should have charged more for this job. I am ruining my clothes with the weather."

She had got some delicious fruits in the mall, a very precise order from her regularly stoic partner. Kirika found herself loving Brazilian fruits more than any other thing. Mireille certainly loved their coffee.

Meeting her partner at their hotel, they were finalizing the arrangements to take care of their last target as efficiently and silently as possible. Something that was really not that hard in a mega-metropolis as Sao Paulo. They will do it, stealthily as usual and will walk away letting the confusion around to hide their trail.

In order to do that, they had to rely on a very careful planning nonetheless. They were the best for a reason.

They were completely focused on that final planning task when a new message came into Mireille sophisticated internet communication application. She had regular email accounts, several on them in fact; but when they got a valid lead from a reliable source and the request scaled to a valid "purchase order", she used a secure encrypted way of communication to avoid any filtration and any way to be traced. Mireille used to think sometimes that she could be a good hacker if she decided to retire from hit-woman any day.

"Hmmm, this is really interesting, Kirika."

"Hmmm? " was the answer on the other side of the desk they were using as working table. Kirika rose dreamy eyes from the sketches she was doing to look at the blonde. Mireille always find amazing how the slender girl could look so inoffensive, so undeniable innocent and then switch to a mortal killing machine the next second.

"I was saying our new job is really interesting." Mireille said looking back at her screen.

"Shouldn't we finish this one before start thinking on a new one?" Kirika said always focusing in give one step at time.

"I am not thinking in the new one yet, just got a message confirming the termination order. They accept our conditions and surprisingly, our ´employer´ is revealing our… ´task´ name." The blond made a pause reviewing the information she was getting at her laptop. "We will need of course, more details; but our employer wants to be one hundred percent sure we will be able to fulfill this task, that´s why he or she, is revealing us the name."

"Very dangerous for them," Kirika said coldly.

"It will be very dangerous for us if we decide to do it, Kirika." Mireille was not woman who got dissuaded that easy, seeing that cautioning look her eyes made Kirika curious about whom this target was. She just waited looking at Mireille straight in the eyes.

"Masamune Yuuki. He is one of the most powerful business men in Japan …if not the most one."

"No wonder that many other want him dead then," Kirika said coming back to her sketches.

"So?" Mireille asked a bit annoyed by Kirika´s indifference. "Will we do it or not?"

"Your call Mireille, if you want to do it, we will do it. As always."

Kirika didn't even raised her eyes from the paper this time, the scratching noise of her pencil the only sound in the room. Mireille looked at her partner again, young, fragile…lethal; she was probably the only person in the world that could witness the dichotomy in her partner and live beyond. The others who see Kirika´s lethal side didn't have that luck.

After some pondering time, Mireille quickly typed two words and sent them through the encryption system.

"Target accepted."

* * *

Thanks and see you soon.


End file.
